


O chlebie, wodzie, cebularzu

by KaiShouri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiShouri/pseuds/KaiShouri
Summary: Studia to najpiękniejszy okres w życiu. Przynajmniej do momentu, w którym nadchodzi Sesja i twoje plany zaliczenia filozofii walą się jak domek z kart, jesteś rocznikiem przejściowym między papierowymi indeksami i USOS-em, a pani z dziekanatu wyraźnie cię nienawidzi. Feliks zastanawia się, gdzie popełnił błąd.W międzyczasie Gilbert usilnie próbuje wyluzować brata, Taurys odkrywa, że akademik Amor nie nosi tej nazwy bez przyczyny, a Katerina... a Katerina próbuje pocieszać Feliksa swoją kuchnią, bo doskonale wie, że przez pierogi do serca.Human AU, PolUkr, LietBela, GerIta, Gilbert x Własna zajebistość. Nie muszę mówić, że komedia? :D
Relationships: GerIta, LietBela - Relationship, PolUkr
Kudos: 2





	O chlebie, wodzie, cebularzu

_5 października 2015, poniedziałek_

– Eksperymenty, moi państwo – Wykładowca, posiwiały mężczyzna o suchej, wysokiej sylwetce i piwnych oczach sokoła, powiódł wzrokiem po tłumie siedzącym w auli. Studenci, jak zwykle, zajęli możliwie najwyższe i najbardziej oddalone od katedry miejsca. – Przeprowadza się na studentach, bo jest ich dużo i na szczurach, bo są _inteligentne_...

Świeżo upieczeni studenci spojrzeli po sobie i zaczęli szeptać. Pierwszy wykład w zimowym semestrze wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zawsze; aula była wypełniona po brzegi pierwszym rokiem filologii polskiej w całej jego okazałości, czyli jakimiś stu dwudziestoma nieco wystraszonymi i niepewnymi absolwentami szkoły średniej.

Siedzący w ostatnim rzędzie Feliks Łukasiewicz, na moment oderwawszy się od rozwiązywania krzyżówki, spojrzał nań z odrobiną wzruszenia i nostalgii.

Jeszcze nie wiedzą, w jakie gówno wdepnęli, pomyślał niemal czule.

Minęły wieki, odkąd widział tak zatłoczoną aulę, ale wiedział, że przez następne tygodnie, zgodnie z niepisaną tradycją, ilość osób przychodzących na poranny wykład będzie tylko maleć.

Poniedziałek, ósma rano. Szanujmy się, kto o tej porze chodzi na wykłady?

Gdy nie to, że Feliksowi bardzo zależało na przepisaniu oceny z poprzedniego kierunku – z trudem zdobytej trói z dwoma minusami, okupionej brakiem snu, palpitacją serca i bólem żołądka po litrach energetyków zaaplikowanych na nie do końca trzeźwy organizm – nawet nie ruszyłby się z łóżka.

Wrócił do krzyżówki. Obrońca Wiednia, osiem liter. Proste…

– …jak już może państwo wiedzą, uczelnia w tym roku wprowadziła system USOS – Ton wykładowcy jasno świadczył o tym, że nie jest fanem informatyzacji. – Od tej pory część roczników będzie używała i jego i papierowych indeksów, natomiast państwa rocznik ma przyjemność być rocznikiem pionierskim, powiedziałbym wręcz, torującym szlaki...

Feliks odłożył długopis – nie miał pojęcia, jak nazywa się stolica Burkina Faso – i zerknął na leżący na składanym blacie indeks.

Powiódł opuszkiem palca po miękkiej, wytartej zielonej okładce, pogłaskał odrapane krawędzie – okładki na indeks były dla słabych – i musnął godło. Potem, tknięty nagłą myślą, gwałtownym ruchem otworzył indeks na ostatniej stronie, przykuwając do siebie zaskoczone spojrzenia siedzących obok pierwszaków.

Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że róg kartki jest zagięty. Dla pewności jeszcze na indeks chuchnął i odmówił studencką modlitwę.

– Sinus, cosinus, daj Boże trzy minus... – powtórzył pod nosem jakieś trzy razy i dopiero wtedy wyprostowywał się, wypełniony poczuciem, że nic nie może pójść nie tak. Rytuały odprawione, a przepisanie oceny to przecież tylko formalność. Po co ma dwa razy zdawać ten sam przedmiot? To logiczne, że skoro już ma zaliczoną filozofię na germanistyce, to z planu zajęć polonistyki może sobie ją skreślić…

Co prawda, logika i studiowanie nie zawsze szły ze sobą w parze, ale tym razem był pewien, że jego plan się powiedzie.

Przez jego rząd przechodziła właśnie lista obecności. Przyjął kartkę od studenta siedzącego obok, automatycznie się podpisał i nie wypuszczając długopisu z rąk, wrócił do krzyżówki.

Hmmm… Stolica Hiszpanii, banalne. Nie ma trudniejszych…?

– …jak lista dojdzie do końca, to ma wrócić do góry, do mnie – Jakiś starszy student pochylił się ku siedzącym niżej dziewczynom. – Przekażcie to reszcie, ja oddam po wykładzie…

Feliks powrócił do krzyżówki. Przez kolejne półtorej godziny dowiedział się, między innymi, że stolicą Burkina Faso jest Wagadugu – tak wyszło mu z pozostałych haseł – i tego, że istnieje taka roślina jak rdest. Studia rzeczywiście uczyły życia...

W pewnym momencie zorientował się, że profesor musiał zakończyć swój wykład, bo dookoła zrobił się ruch; studenci zerwali się z miejsc, by jak najszybciej opuścić aulę i odpocząć od filozofii starożytnej przeplatanej opowiastkami z życia prowadzącego.

Nadszedł moment, w którym Feliks musiał działać. Wziął głęboki oddech, nie śpiesząc się wrzucił długopis i krzyżówki do torby, a potem podniósł się z krzesła i przeszedł przez swój rząd. Poczekał, aż większość studentów opuści aulę, bo nie chciał przedzierać się pod prąd, a potem ruszył schodami w dół.

Pod katedrą natknął się na studenta-weterana, wysokiego czterdziestolatka, który właśnie z pokerową twarzą podawał wykładowcy listę obecności.

Wtedy to Feliks poczuł nagłe ukłucie niepokoju i już wiedział, że z jego planu nici.

Prowadzący zerknął na listę, przesunął po niej wzrokiem, a potem uniósł głowę. Ze zmrużonymi oczami przypatrywał się ostatnim wychodzącym z auli studentom.

– Panie Nowak, wbrew pozorom, wykładowcy wydziału humanistycznego również potrafią liczyć – odezwał się spokojnie, odkładając kartkę na duże biurko. – Na liście jest dziesięć osób więcej niż jest miejsc na auli. Będzie pan wymyślał jakieś wytłumaczenie czy od razu pan się przyzna, że wpisał pan połowę swojej nowej grupy?

Poniedziałek, dziewiąta czterdzieści, humor prowadzącego nadszarpnięty. Feliks zaklął w myślach i posłał pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie weteranowi, który najwidoczniej zaniemówił.

Wsłuchiwał się w długie, duszące milczenie, bojąc się głośniej odetchnąć. Zmieszany spoglądał po wysokich, pokrytych boazerią ścianach albo wbijał wzrok w zakurzony, stary projektor, który wykładowca na samym początku wykładu odsunął na drugi koniec biurka, tak daleko, jak tylko był w stanie, jakby to był jakiś diabelski wynalazek.

I po co było wstawać tak wcześnie…? Kolejne zajęcia ma dopiero na piętnastą…

– Do widzenia, panie Nowak – westchnął wykładowca. – Oczekuję, że tym razem zjawi się pan na seminarium. A pracę odda, razem z badaniami, do _listopada_.

Pozornie niewinne słowa miały natychmiastowy skutek; niedoszły kombinator zbladł, skinął głową i odwrócił się na pięcie, pośpiesznie opuszczając aulę.

Feliks przymknął oczy. Sprawa stracona, uświadomił sobie. Jest wkurzony.

Gdy drzwi od auli zatrzasnęły się cicho, sokole oczy zwróciły się na niego, a mężczyzna uniósł brew. No cóż, musi spróbować, nie może się ot tak poddać…

– Przepraszam, panie... – zaczął nerwowo Feliks, a potem zamarł, bo ostrzegawcza myśl uderzyła prosto w tył jego głowy.

Kurwa mać. To doktor, doktor habilitowany czy profesor?

Jak się do niego zwrócić, by go nie obrazić? Ani zawyżyć, ani zaniżyć tytułu przecież nie może, nie jest pierwszakiem, nie ma taryfy ulgowej… Jak mógł tego nie pamiętać? Przecież już kiedyś miał z nim zajęcia!

No i egzamin. Och. _Ten_ egzamin.

Niech święta Rita od spraw beznadziejnych ma go w swojej opiece, bo Feliks właśnie zrozumiał w pełni, w co się wpakował i przypomniał sobie, jak zdobył trójkę, którą właśnie próbował przepisać.

– Panie profesorze? – zaryzykował i chociaż to mu się udało, bo wykładowca skinął głową. Dobra, pierwszy krok zrobiony.

Czuł się, jakby biegł po rozpadającym się moście nad przepaścią. Nie mógł się zatrzymać, bo inaczej spadnie. Albo, co gorsza, będzie musiał znowu pisać egzamin z filozofii.

– Chciałem pana profesora zapytać o możliwość przepisania oceny… – Feliks starał się mówić bardzo spokojnie i bardzo uprzejmie, jednocześnie tocząc walkę z własnym językiem, by w tej stresującej sytuacji nie zaczął mu się plątać. – Zdawałem egzamin u pana profesora dwa lata temu… – Otworzył ściskany do tej pory w ręce indeks na odpowiedniej stronie i podsunął wykładowcy.

Różowy długopis. Dlaczego ja wtedy uznałem, że to będzie zabawne, wpisać wszystko różowym długopisem? Przecież on mnie na pewno zapamiętał! Nikt normalny nie uzupełnia indeksu kolorowym długopisem!

Profesor zmarszczył brwi.

– O tutaj... – powiedział słabym głosem Feliks, wskazując wiersz, w którym znajdował się podpis wykładowcy, złożony tuż obok oceny dopuszczającej ozdobionej dwoma wyraźnymi minusami.

Błagam, nie pamiętaj mnie, nie pamiętaj tego, jak się wtedy zbłaźniłem, błagam...

– Pana nazwisko? – zapytał wykładowca surowym głosem.

Jęknął. Nie podpisał się na tej stronie indeksu.

– Łukasiewicz.

– Z jakiego kierunku pan jest?

Tego też nie wpisał.

– Z filologii germańskiej – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Trzeci rok.

– Na filologii germańskiej prowadzę wykład z podstaw filozofii, to jest wstęp do filozofii starożytnej – odparł profesor chłodno, marszcząc brwi.

Feliks przeklął wykładowcę do siedemnastego pokolenia wstecz, a potem wziął głęboki oddech. Most nad przepaścią runął; czas na ostatni skok. Albo złapie się jakimś cudem krawędzi albo spadnie.

– Ale zakres materiału… – zaczął, uśmiechając się nerwowo, ale urwał, bo mina profesora świadczyła o tym, że nie skończy dobrze, jeśli dokończy to zdanie.

Profesor zwyczajny, to jest profesor zwyczajny, coś w mózgu Feliksa krzyknęło ostrzegawczo, poniewczasie informując go o tytule mężczyzny. A do tego najlepszy kumpel rektora! Nawet w to nie brnij, bo się udupisz na wieki! Twoje wnuki, prawnuki i praprawnuki dostaną wilczy bilet na wszystkie uniwerki w Polsce…

Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa...

– Nie mogę przepisać tej oceny. Poza tym, trój nie przepisuję.

...jego mać.

Znowu będę musiał zaliczyć filozofię, znowu będę kuł po nocach, znowu będę za nim biegał i błagał o czwarty termin poprawkowy, zrozumiał Feliks i zrobiło mu się słabo.

– Rozumiem – jęknął. – E... Dziękuję. Do widzenia, panie profesorze... Miłego dnia, do zobaczenia na następnym wykładzie... będę... wszystko będę notować, obiec... Do widzenia... – Gdy tylko zorientował się, że zaczyna bredzić, wyszczerzył się i w panice ruszył schodami w górę, starając się nie biec.

W końcu wypadł na korytarz, prosto w kłębiący tłum i spróbował się przez niego przepchać. Udało mu się przebić do bezpiecznego, pustego kąta wśród automatów do kawy. Rób drugi kierunek, mówili. Będzie fajnie, mówili, myślał, szukając w torbie telefonu.

Po sprawdzeniu rozkładu komunikacji miejskiej dowiedział się, że właśnie uciekła mu cholerna piętnastka, a kolejna jest dopiero za pół godziny. Westchnął i sięgnął po portfel.

Wziął pierwszy łyk kawy z automatu, parząc wargi i nieco się krzywiąc, a potem, osłaniając dłonią kubek, przemknął wzdłuż ściany do oszklonego wyjścia. Przeszedł przez rozsuwane drzwi i znalazł się w chmurze papierosowego dymu, tworzonego wspólnym wysiłkiem kilkunastu studentów czekających na zajęcia.

Zignorował chęć zapalenia i usiadł na ławeczce przed wydziałem, by zebrać myśli i ustalić plan. Nie ma co, trzeba działać, pomyślał. Czy on w ogóle ma jeszcze jakieś materiały z filozofii czy może radośnie je spalił, tańcząc dookoła ogniska z ekstatycznej radości, gdy dowiedział się, że jednak zdał za tym piątym razem?

Coś niepokojąco pewnie podpowiadało mu, że to ta druga opcja jest prawdziwa.

Westchnął i napił się kawy. Paskudztwo. Może gdyby wcisnął w automacie, że chce więcej cukru, byłaby lepsza?

Od przyszłego tygodnia w poniedziałkowe poranki ma ważne ćwiczenia na germanistyce, a więc nici z tego, by chodzić na wykłady i notować samemu. Raz, dwa się uda, ale potem zabraknie mu nieobecności… Chyba miał jeszcze na komputerze to sfałszowane zwolnienie lekarskie?

Feliks przez chwilę poważnie rozważał taką taktykę, ale potem uznał, że ćwiczeniowiec tę fałszywkę widział albo i sam z niej korzystał i szybko się połapie w przekręcie.

Pozostawało zdobyć notatki.

Jeśli nie będzie ich miał, będzie musiał zaliczać filozofię warunkowo i już zacząć zbierać pieniądze.

Pięćset złotych, jęknął w myślach. Pięćset złotych. Gdybym ja miał pięćset złotych, życie bym sobie na nowo ułożył! Dobrze, że ten przedmiot nie ma ćwiczeń, byłoby jeszcze drożej…

Zrezygnowany wrzucił pusty kubek do kosza. Podniósł się i ruszył chodnikiem przez zadrzewiony placyk. Mijając wysoki postument z kobiecym pomnikiem, zadarł głowę i posłał rzeźbie ponure spojrzenie.

– Pozwalasz tak swoich studentów krzywdzić, Maryśka? – spytał noblistkę. – Własne dzieci? Jaka z ciebie alma mater?

Alma mater nie odpowiedziała; Feliks powiódł wzrokiem po placu. Na ławkach siedzieli studenci, gdzieniegdzie snuły się samotne jednostki miejskich gołębi, rabatka kwiatowa cieszyła oczy, a różnobarwne płatki układały się w akronim nazwy uniwersytetu…

Znajomy gwar, znajoma kamienna podobizna rektora Raabe, siedząca z zadowoloną miną na ławce – biorąc pod uwagę, ile osób co roku siadało mu na kolanach, by zrobić pamiątkową fotę, Feliks wcale się nie dziwił, że Henio był wiecznie uśmiechnięty – otaczające placyk budynki wydziałów, wśród których palmę pierwszeństwa dzierżył piętnastopiętrowy rektorat, parę punktów ksero, tłum ludzi… i żadnej znajomej twarzy.

– Mam przejebane – mruknął do siebie Feliks, ruszając wolno przez plac. Kumple z roku już dawno pozbyli się materiałów, musiałby się odezwać do kogoś obcego, napisać na grupie studenckiej jakiś post…

Los nakazał mu unieść głowę; tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, rozejrzał się bacznie i wówczas dostrzegł znajome brązowe włosy gdzieś pod Wydziałem Chemii.

Bingo.

Przecież studiowali na pierwszym roku razem, potem on co prawda zmienił kierunek, ale na pewno trzyma jeszcze filozofię… Feliks pamiętał przecież zeszyt zapisany ciasno ładnym pismem, z którego kiedyś się uczył…

Szybko, zanim straci go z oczu…

– Taurys! – wrzasnął, machając jak oszalały ręką. – Oddam ciało i duszę za notatki z filozofii z pierwszego roku! – dorzucił, zrywając się do biegu.

Feliks Łukasiewicz biegał regularnie; zazwyczaj za uciekającą piętnastką, więc był pewny, że przynajmniej raz pobił rekord Lublina w biegu na sto metrów. Dzięki temu praktycznie codziennemu treningowi dopadł Taurysa dość szybko i jedynie przez pół minuty próbował złapać powietrze, opierając ręce o kolana.

Litwin cierpliwie poczekał, aż Feliks będzie w stanie normalnie oddychać i dopiero wtedy podał mu rękę na powitanie.

– Po co ci filozofia?

– Ja, skończony debil, zapisałem się na drugi kierunek – wymamrotał Feliks, gdy już upewnił się, że na pewno nie wypluje sobie płuc. – Plan był doskonały.

– I co nie wypaliło…? – zapytał ostrożnie Taurys.

– Żyletka nie przepisze mi oceny – jęknął Feliks boleśnie. – To rozpieprzyło w drobny mak wszystkie moje plany!

Taurys zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale on zawsze przepisywał oceny – zauważył zdziwiony. – Nawet trzy na szynach.

Feliks westchnął.

– Ale ja jestem specjalny i mi nie przepisze. Nawet trzy na szynach.

– Co zrobiłeś? – Taurys ruchem głowy wskazał koledze najbliższą ławkę. Feliks, wciąż dysząc, pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. Gdy podeszli bliżej ławki i zobaczyli, jak koszmarnie brudna jest od gołębiego gówna, natychmiast przeszła im chęć na kontynuowanie rozmowy na siedząco.

– Pamiętasz moje imieniny, dwa lata temu?

– Które?

– Te pod koniec stycznia. Robiliśmy w Amorze.

Litwin pokiwał głową. Nie był w stanie szczerze powiedzieć, że pamięta wszystko dokładnie, bo takich imprez nie dało się spamiętać w całości ze względu na długość ich trwania i ilość alkoholu spożytego w ich czasie, ale Feliks najwidoczniej tego nie oczekiwał.

– …No, i jak miałem na drugi dzień czwartą poprawkę z filozofii, to mówiłem, że chociaż przeczytałem te twoje notatki, to chuja z nich rozumiem, i żeby mi lali, najwyżej zdam w szóstym terminie, a teraz pójdę na Jana, hulaj dusza, piekła nie ma…

Tak, to Taurys pamiętał. Pokiwał głową zachęcająco, by Feliks kontynuował.

– No to nad ranem jednak do tego siadłem… Uparłem się… Wiesz, pięć godzin do egzaminu, ja nie dam rady? Chociaż dziwię się, dlaczego wtedy nie spałem… Skończyliśmy pić o trzeciej, poprawka o ósmej…

– Wróciłeś wtedy do akademika trochę przybity – przypomniał sobie Taurys. – Mówiłeś, że zaliczyłeś na trzy, ale nie wdawałeś się w szczegóły…

– No… O, pamiętam – Feliks zmarszczył lekko brwi. – Ty spałeś, a ja pilnowałem, żeby Gilbert nie obkleił całego pokoju szarą taśmą.

– Chciał zrobić coś takiego? – zdziwił się Taurys.

– No – Feliks pokiwał gorączkowo głową. – A to była _moja_ szara taśma, potrzebna mi była. Ale, wracając… jak już co chwila musiałem go przepłaszać, to w końcu sięgnąłem po notatki… Wiedza wchodziła jak nigdy… Jestem pewny, że zakułem na pięć.

– No właśnie – Taurys nadal nie rozumiał. – To co się stało, że jednak dostałeś tróję?

– Ano właśnie – Feliks westchnął ciężko. – Nie muszę ci przypominać, że nie byliśmy wtedy na żadnym wykładzie z filozofii?

– Nie musisz – odparł cicho Litwin, już domyślając się, co nastąpiło.

– Tego, że to była poprawka ustna, też…? – widząc potakiwanie, Feliks ponownie westchnął i zrobił zbolałą minę. Potem wybuchnął. – Wiesz, jak ja nienawidzę ustnych! Zawsze się denerwuję! No i … wszedłem bez pukania do gabinetu, z nerwów…

Och. Taurys spojrzał na Feliksa współczująco. To zapowiadało nieprzyjemną historię. Żyletka nie bez powodu nosił takie przezwisko.

– I patrzę, siedzą we dwóch... Żyletka gapi się w kompa... i siedzi drugi i się na mnie patrzy tak wymownie – Feliks wziął głęboki oddech. – Niby wiedziałem, jak Żyletka wygląda, widziałem go na poprzednich terminach, ale z nerwów mi się pomieszało… I się odezwałem nie do tego, co trzeba, nie tym nazwiskiem, co trzeba…

– Kto to był, ten drugi? – zapytał ostrożnie Taurys, chociaż domyślał się odpowiedzi.

Feliks podał nazwisko; Taurys jedynie cicho przeklął.

– Przecież oni się nienawidzą – powiedział z niedowierzaniem. – Jakim cudem ty to zdałeś?

– Bo wykułem na pięć – odparł ponuro Feliks. – Moje serce boli do tej pory po tych energetykach. Wykułem na pięć, nie miał się do czego przyczepić, więc dał mi trzy na szynach i wskazał wymownie drzwi. Spieprzałem jak miło.

– A dzisiaj sobie o tym przypomniał…?

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłeś mi, że nie powinienem był uzupełniać indeksu różowym długopisem? Zapamiętał mnie.

Spojrzeli po sobie; Litwin opuścił lekko ramiona.

– Poszukam, powinienem mieć gdzieś te notatki – powiedział. – Ale możliwe, że wywiozłem do Wilna.

Oblicze Feliksa pojaśniało.

– Dzięki. I spokojnie, to jak będziesz na święta jechał, to może wtedy. Mówiłem, oddam ciało i duszę, można to pod jakieś friends with benefits podciągnąć, czy coś – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Tylko Katerina by się wkurwiła, a wiesz, bywa straszna…Dobra, ja lecę na przystanek, jak coś, to dzwoń, pisz, bierz w jasyr i porywaj siłą i przemocą, wolę stracić godność osobistą i przyzwoitość niż mieć warunek z filozofii.

Taurys uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i pokręcił głową.

– Obejdzie się – odparł wesoło. – Dam ci znać, jak coś znajdę.

– Dzięki, stary. A co tam w akademiku? Z kim teraz mieszkasz?

– Szkoda gadać – mruknął Taurys, nagle tracąc humor. – Dwa dziwne, przerażające typki…

– Ej, to w razie czego zmieniaj pokój – Feliks spojrzał na niego badawczo. – A, i wieczorem widzimy się wszyscy na piwku, nie ma zmiłuj – dodał, widząc, że Taurys już otwiera usta. – Jutro i tak będą tylko zajęcia organizacyjne. O dwudziestej na Litewskim, nie przyjmuję odmowy. I powiesz, co z tymi ludźmi z Amora jest nie tak, okay?

– Dobrze, przyjdę – Taurys uśmiechnął się lekko. – Muszę iść… – dodał, zerkając na drzwi wejściowe do wydziału.

Jeszcze raz podali sobie ręce; Taurys ruszył na zajęcia, wiedząc, że jest już spóźniony – akademicki kwadrans dawno minął – a Feliks, zadowolony, zerknął na telefon.

– Kurwa – wyszeptał, widząc, że ma piętnastkę za pięć minut, i zaczął biec.

Przemknął wzdłuż Wydziału Matematyki, Informatyki i Fizyki, minął kolejkę przy kiosku, lawirując między studentami na chodniku, aż wypadł na przejście dla pieszych.

Ktoś ostro dał po hamulcach; Feliks, jak przystało na studenta starszych lat, niewiele sobie z tego zrobił.

Biegł dalej Akademicką, próbując nie wpaść w tłum idący na zajęcia, minął KUL bez jednego spojrzenia – był studentem lubelskiego UMCS-u, to zobowiązywało – a na koniec dostrzegł, jak Alejami Racławickimi właśnie mknie czerwono-żółta piętnastka.

Minutę za wcześnie.

– Kurrrrwa!

W ostatnim przypływie sił ruszył sprintem, minął przystanek dla wysiadających i zapatrzył się w wymalowane na jezdni pasy.

Światła! Niech stanie na światłach! modlił się w duchu, dopadając przejścia dla pieszych i widząc jak zielony ludzik na wyświetlaczu mruga, a potem znika. Czerwień uderzyła go w oczy. Z rezygnacją zatrzymał się o krok od krawężnika, patrząc jak przez nikogo nie powstrzymywany autobus mija go i skręca.

Jeszcze sekunda i Feliks zdążyłby, przebiegłby na migającym zielonym, puściłby się szaleńczym biegiem w dół ulicy, z górki, a kierowca może by zobaczył go w lusterku i zlitował się nad biednym studentem…

– Kurwa... – wychrypiał, gdy już udało mu się złapać powietrze. Patrzył z rozpaczą na sznur pędzących aut.

Pięknie się zaczynał ten rok akademicki…, ale przynajmniej wieczorkiem zbierze się ekipa i pójdą miło spędzić czas, przypomniał sobie i od razu humor mu się poprawił.

No i w domu czekała na niego dziewczyna – żyć, nie umierać.

***

_1 października, czwartek_

Za uchylonym oknem rozbrzmiały pokrzykiwania wracającej ze szkoły młodzieży. Oprócz rozbawionych głosów do pokoju wpadało również jesienne, lekko chłodnawe powietrze. Gdyby mieszkańcy tego domu podeszli do okna i stanęliby na palcach, za dachami sąsiednich budynków mogliby dostrzec błękitne tafle jezior.

Gilbert, wyciągnięty na tapczanie z telefonem w ręce, spokojnie pisał wiadomości, podczas gdy jego młodszy brat miotał się po pokoju pomiędzy walizką, walizką numer dwa, szafą i biurkiem, powtarzając pod nosem nazwy wszystkich przedmiotów, które powinien ze sobą zabrać.

– Oj, daj spokój… Nie trzeba ci patelni, mamy na stancji z siedem – ziewnął Gilbert, widząc jak Ludwig po raz kolejny zerka na listę rzeczy do spakowania.

– Nie powinienem mieć własnej? – spytał Ludwig, ściskając w dłoni klucze od auta. Prawo jazdy miał od niedawna i zawziął się, że to on zawiezie ich rzeczy do Lublina, a ojciec odprowadzi samochód. Za chwilę mieli wyruszać, a tymczasem nawet nie dokończył się pakować.

– Wyposażenie kuchenne mamy wspólne – Gilbert usiadł, uważając, by nie uderzyć stopami o walizkę. – Poza tym, właściciele zostawili pierdyliard sprzętów. Daj tę listę, skreślę to, co mamy – dodał, widząc jak brat marszczy brwi nieprzekonany.

– No dobrze – Ludwig odetchnął. Odłożył garnek na bok i sięgnął ku torbie, którą dzisiaj przyniósł ze sklepu papierniczego. – Myślę, że kupiłem wszystko… – mruknął pod nosem, rozkładając na biurku kilkanaście kołozeszytów, zestaw czarnych i niebieskich długopisów, kilka markerów i zakreślaczy, paczkę spinaczy do papieru oraz opakowanie samoprzylepnych karteczek. – Widziałem w Internecie taki ciekawy sposób na organizację notatek... Będę notować od samego początku pierwszego roku, to na pewno...

Gilbert najpierw spojrzał na brata z niedowierzaniem, potem ze zdumieniem, a na sam koniec uśmiechnął się w sposób, w którym rozczulenie mieszkało się z politowaniem.

– Ty masz jakiś system...? Wystarczy mi tyle zeszytów? Na planie mam piętnaście przedmiotów, chyba nie... Lepiej jest mieć jeden zeszyt na każdy dzień czy jednak…

– Od trzech lat – przerwał mu Gilbert. – Mam jeden zeszyt.

– Jeden? – Ludwig otworzył szerzej oczy. – Ale jak to? Do czego ten zeszyt?

– Do studiów.

Ludwig zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał się bratu.

– Żartujesz?

– Oczywiście, że nie – Gilbert lekko się przeciągnął. – Ale widzę, że ciebie będzie trzeba nauczyć studenckiego życia…

– Jeśli o to ci chodzi, nie zamierzam imprezować – zastrzegł Ludwig.

Starszy brat spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

– Serio? – zapytał całkowicie zbity z tropu. – To co ty zamierzasz robić na studiach, młody?

– Uczyć się, pracować… – zaczął wyliczać dziewiętnastolatek, a Gilbert tylko pokręcił głową. – Jaką muszę mieć średnią, żeby zdobyć stypendium rektora?

Od odpowiedzi wybawił Gilberta głos ojca dobiegający zza drzwi:

– Spakowani? Bo ja chciałbym jeszcze wrócić przed jutrem, to szmat drogi jest!

Ludwig drgnął i z większym zaangażowaniem wrócił do pakowania się. Gilbert odłożył telefon i zerknął na swoje walizki.

Jakieś cztery i pół godziny jazdy, pomyślał. Po południu będą na stancji. A wtedy zacznie się wprowadzanie planu, który właśnie wykiełkował w głowie Gilberta, w życie.

Jazdy było, jak się jednak okazało, sześć godzin, bo Ludwig przestrzegał każdego przepisu, ku aprobacie ojca i wielkiej, rozpaczliwej irytacji Gilberta.

– Jeździsz jak baba, może ja bym…?

– Zabrali ci prawko, pamiętasz? – przypomniał mu ojciec. – Za jazdę pod wpływem.

– Tak, rowerem przez las! – zaperzył się Gilbert, zapadając się niżej na tylnej kanapie. – Jaka w tym logika? Poza tym, ja go tylko prowadziłem! Człowiek idzie kulturalnie się urżnąć z kumplami, wraca lasem, by porządnych ludzi nie razić swoim widokiem, a rower bierze tylko dla utrzymania równowagi, a policja…

– Przestań, muszę się skupić. Ten GPS jest jakiś dziwny…

Gilbert odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w końcu dotarli do Lublina i zaparkowali na ulicy Narutowicza, pod niskim blokiem.

– W końcu – jęknął, z nową energią wyskakując z auta. Na chodniku przeciągnął się i obrzucił wzrokiem ulicę. Trzypiętrowe budynki, ciasno do siebie przytulone, szeroki chodnik, drzewka zasadzone po obu stronach jezdni, sklepiki, punkty usługowe, pełno szyldów… Nic się nie zmieniło od czerwca.

Zadarł głowę i wpatrzył się w balkon na trzecim piętrze.

– Zapomniałem ci wspomnieć, że nie mamy windy – stwierdził z radosną, rozbrajającą szczerością.

Ludwigowi, który właśnie wyciągał z bagażnika walizki, zrzedła nieco mina.

– Poradzicie sobie – ojciec nie wydawał się przejęty. Odpalił papierosa. – Bierzcie po walizce, a ja popilnuję reszty. No, już. I, Ludwig, mam nadzieję, że szybko się zaaklimatyzujesz. Prawo – dodał do siebie dumnie. – Mój syn poszedł na prawo.

– Ja tam wolę na lewo… – Gilbert wywrócił lekko oczami i pociągnął Ludwiga za sobą.

Gdy jakiś kwadrans później udało się zanieść wszystkie bagaże do mieszkania i pożegnać się z ojcem, Gilbert, otarłszy pot z czoła, spojrzał na brata z uśmiechem.

– Tu – wskazał na najbliższe, zamknięte drzwi. – Mieszka demon. Nie wchodź bez zaproszenia, jeśli ci życie miłe.

– Aż tak źle? – Ludwig uniósł brew.

– Nie daj się jej zwieść, to zło wcielone – odparł Gilbert, ściszając głos do scenicznego szeptu. – Kolejny pokój to mój, potem jest twój – dodał normalnym tonem. – Chodź, pokażę ci…

We dwóch ruszyli do małego pokoju i obrzucili spojrzeniem łóżko, szafę i proste biurko. Ludwig pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem i natychmiast podszedł do okna, by je otworzyć, bo w pokoju panował zaduch.

– Blisko stąd mamy na uczelnię…?

– Piętnaście minut na piechotę, więc na spokojnie…

Zadźwięczały klucze; potem do mieszkania ktoś wszedł.

– Cześć! – zawołała Erzsébet z korytarza. – Przeżyłeś wakacje?!

– Rozczarowana?! – odkrzyknął głośno Gilbert, a Ludwig nieco się skrzywił.

– I to jeszcze jak!

– Przeżyłem twoje gotowanie, to przeżyję wszystko! – Gilbert wyszedł z pokoju brata i pomknął do części wspólnej stancji, czyli do maleńkiej kuchni. – Zaraz wracam, brat…!

Erzsébet właśnie przykucała przed równie małą lodówką i wyciągała zakupy z torby. Kuchnia miała to do siebie, że wystarczyło otworzyć lodóweczkę, by zamknąć sobie drogę ucieczki – i to właśnie wykorzystał Gilbert, stając w przejściu i opierając się rękoma o drzwiczki.

– Kiedy przyjechaliście?

– Przed chwilą. Chodź, poznasz mojego brata.

– Kolejnego? Matko bosko, ile was tam jest?

– O kilku za dużo, ale ten akurat jest moim ulubionym – wyjaśnił Gilbert. – Mówiłem, że znajdę lokatora na miejsce Antonia.

Erzsébet zmarszczyła brwi. Włożyła do lodówki ser, mleko i masło, więc nadszedł czas na bardziej przyjemne elementy wyposażenia studenckiego, a więc butelkę wina i trzy puszki piwa.

– Więc to on będzie z nami mieszkał? Nie mówiłeś, że _twój mały Ludwiś_ idzie na studia już w tym roku.

– Głośniej, kobieto – syknął Gilbert. – Jak usłyszy, że tak go nazywam w towarzystwie… W ogóle – dodał, ściszając głos i pochylając się. – Możesz dostąpić tego zaszczytu i pomóc mi w realizacji planu…

Erzsébet uniosła brew.

– Jakiego planu? – spytała ostrzegawczo.

– Trzeba wybić mu z głowy pomysł zostania najlepszym studentem w tym mieście – zastrzegł Gilbert poważnym tonem. – Jak ja się ludziom pokażę, jak on będzie miał średnią pięć zero przez całe studia? Nie zniosę takiej hańby, Elka! Sam fakt, że poszedł na to prawo…

– Miałeś średnią cztery siedem przez ostatnie trzy semestry – zauważyła Erzsébet, przerywając mu.

– Miałem średnią cztery siedem przy codziennym imprezowaniu – uściślił dumnie Gilbert. – Life-work balance był zachowany, referacik na piąteczkę, wieczorkiem na zero siódemeczkę... Problem polega na tym, że Ludwig nie zrozumie idei złotego środka i balansu, chociażby one tańczyły przed nim nago kujawiaka, a ja nie chcę, by stracił najlepsze lata swojego życia na gaaaaapieniu się w….

– Nie gap mi się w cycki – wtrąciła się Erzsébet ostrzegawczym tonem, wkładając do lodówki jeszcze kilka jogurtów.

– Kucasz. A ja stoję – wyjaśnił wcale nie speszony Gilbert. – Żeby na ciebie spojrzeć, muszę spojrzeć w dół. Tak działa fizyka.

Erzsébet bez słowa szarpnęła drzwiczki; Gilbert nagle stracił równowagę i padł na kolana, uderzając głową o bok lodówki. Butelki zadźwięczały.

– Ej!

– Fizyka. Mam z tego magistra, więc nawet nie dyskutuj.

Gilbert rozmasował głowę, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

– Idę wieczorem na siłkę, idziesz ze mną? – Erzsébet podniosła się z podłogi i zaczęła wpakowywać zawartość innej torby do szafki kuchennej.

– A pójdziemy potem na piwo? – zapytał z nadzieją, odsuwając dłonie od włosów.

– Po treningu? Żeby wszystkie wysiłki poszły na marne? – uniosła brew.

– A miałaś z kim pójść na piwo przez wakacje? – Gilbert spojrzał na nią chytrze, ciągle klęcząc. Westchnęła.

– Ja wybieram knajpę.

***

_3 października, sobota_

Budynek akademika nie wyróżniał się szczególnie od reszty miasteczka – prostokątny, czteropiętrowy relikt minionego ustroju wyrastał z ziemi, łączył się na wysokości drugiej kondygnacji z identycznym akademikiem. Pomiędzy nimi kłębił się teraz tłum studentów przykucających na stertach walizek i toreb – przyszłych mieszkańców Amora i Babilonu. W oddali, pod kolejnymi akademikami, można było zobaczyć podobne obrazki.

Dzień zakwaterowania, powiedział sobie Taurys, mając nadzieję, że w tym roku trafią mu się sensowni współlokatorzy. Po głośnym Włochu, który, jeśli akurat nie okupował jedynej kuchni na piętrze i nie wracał z imprez w stanie agonalnym, zwykł rozmawiać głośno przez telefon przez długie godziny, Taurys miał szczerą nadzieję na kogoś chociaż odrobinę cichszego i spokojniejszego. Nie, żeby nie lubił Feliciano, ale chciał napisać licencjat w spokoju. Tylko tyle.

Rozejrzał się po zbiorowisku, zastanawiając się, czy widzi gdzieś może swojego przyszłego współlokatora. Niski, wyglądający na wystraszonego chłopiec, jakby wyciągnięty z podstawówki? Okularnik oparty o ścianę budynku z nosem w telefonie? Czy może ten chłopak o dziwnych brwiach, dyskutujący zaciekle ze swoim długowłosym kolegą?

Westchnął ciężko; nie ma co zgadywać... Dowie się za pół godziny.

Pół godziny później trzymał już w ręku kluczyk do trzysta piętnastki; zawlókł bagaże do windy, wcisnął się doń wraz z trzema innymi studentkami i ich kolorowymi, plastikowymi walizeczkami, a potem, gdy już dojechali na trzecie piętro, został niemalże z tej windy wypchnięty.

Przeszedł przez długi, wąski, ciemny korytarz, po którego obu stronach ciągnęły się rzędy drzwi. Powietrze było już przesycone zapachem jedzenia; z kuchni na końcu korytarza dobiegały śmiechy i rozmowy w obcym języku.

Oparłszy walizkę, która z powodu przeciążenia nie chciała stać zbyt stabilnie, o własną nogę, wsunął kluczyk do zamka.

Wszedł i obrzucił mało entuzjastycznym spojrzeniem zlew, kosz na śmieci, niską lodówkę, trzy biurka, trzy łóżka i dwie duże szafy. Wszystko to zgromadzono na zaskakująco niewielkim metrażu; przebiegło mu przez myśl, że chyba w więzieniach ludzie mają lepsze warunki.

No nic. Dało się przywyknąć do Amora i jego wyposażenia, Taurys już dwa lata tak żył, więc i trzeci przeżyje. Byle tylko współlokatorzy byli w porządku...

– Witam – za jego plecami rozległ cię tubalny, ciepły głos o wyraźnym rosyjskim akcencie. – Wygląda na to, że będziemy razem mieszkać! Ja, ty i Berwald! Na pewno będziemy się świetnie bawić!

Taurys odwrócił się i zmusił się do uśmiechu. Pięknie, pomyślał. Akurat on. Ze wszystkich studentów w tym mieście.

Drugi z lokatorów, nieznany mu wysoki niebieskooki blondyn o ponurym spojrzeniu, tylko mruknął coś pod nosem i ignorując pozostałych, krytycznym okiem przyjrzał się jednemu z łóżek. Podjąwszy niemą decyzję, opuścił na pościel swój plecak. Potem usiadł i zaczął przyglądać się pozostałym, nadal nie zamierzając otworzyć ust.

To będzie straszny rok, przemknęło Taurysowi przez myśl, ale wówczas drzwi się uchyliły i pojawił się w nich anioł.

– Tu jesteś – odezwała się długowłosa dziewczyna ostrym rosyjskim, patrząc na Iwana. – Miałeś, kurwa, pomóc mi się wypakować!

Jak już mieć pecha, to na całego, stwierdził Amor i naciągnął cięciwę łuku.

***

_5 października, poniedziałek_

Jeśli mowa o miłości, Feliks był całkowicie usatysfakcjonowany. Po dość burzliwych zauroczeniach z czasów licealnych i paru miłosnych zawodach, studia, oprócz rzecz jasna doskonałej zabawy, wykształcenia kierunkowego i nowych znajomości, przyniosły mu objawienie w postaci uroczej ukraińskiej dziewczyny, dla której przepadł całkowicie.

Ostatni rok w ogóle był przełomowy, stwierdził Feliks, leżąc na kanapie w salonie. Wykaraskał się z problemów na uczelni, odłożył trochę pieniędzy, w końcu, po dwóch latach gnieżdżenia się w akademiku zamieszkał na stancji z drugą połówką (trzecia się zawsze chłodziła w lodówce), no i nauczył się względnie zdrowo odżywiać.

To ostatnie było głównie zasługą kolejnej dramatis persona tej opowieści, dwa lata od niego młodszej Kateriny, której barszcz Feliks mógłby pić litrami, rezygnując nawet dlań z alkoholu – wszakże od lat wiadomo, że przez żołądek do serca. Odkąd mieszkali razem, Feliks zrezygnował całkowicie z zupek błyskawicznych, zapiekanek z supermarketowej lodówki czy gotowych dań w stylu „zalej wodą, zatkaj palcami nos i wypił jednym haustem”.

Wygrałem w życie, stwierdził triumfalnie w myślach, a potem uniósł się do siadu. Rozejrzał się i skrzywił; w salonie leżało jeszcze kilka nierozpakowanych walizek. Odkąd przyjechali kilka dni temu do Lublina, Feliks obiecywał sobie, że zajmie się nimi kolejnego dnia… Ale dzisiaj też nie mógł, spotkanie towarzyskie było ważniejsze od ubrań i pierdół, usprawiedliwił się w myślach i wyrzucił bagaże z pamięci. 

– Na pewno nie chcesz z nami iść? – upewnił się i podszedł do Kateriny krzątającej się przy kuchennym aneksie. Nie czekając na odpowiedź cmoknął ją w policzek.

Zegarek na blacie wskazywał osiemnastą trzydzieści.

– Mmmm… – Dziewczyna pokręciła głową. – Nie, nie, baw się dobrze. Umówiłam się już z Nataszką na babski wieczór. Pójdziemy gdzieś, pokażę jej miasto… Jest troszkę zagubiona…

– Złota kobieta z ciebie – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko, sypiąc kawę do kubka. – Zjem coś, napiję się i będę leciał. Nie czekaj na mnie, nie widzieliśmy się z chłopakami od czerwca, trochę nam może zeeeeejść… – Lekko ziewnął. – Pozdrów siostrę, co? Niech kiedyś wpadnie tu do nas…

– Razem z Iwanem?

Feliks skrzywił się nieco. Razem z Natalią i Kateriną do Polski przyjechał też ich brat, a to już nie napawało Feliksa optymizmem. W wakacje miał szczerą nadzieję, że Iwan zmieni uczelnię i miasto, ale najwidoczniej się przeliczył.

– Wiążąc się z tobą, byłem świadomy, że dostaję go w komplecie, ale… – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Ja się na spotkaniach rodzinnych będę starał, Katieńka. Mam nadzieję, że on też.

Tym razem to Katerina pocałowała go w policzek. Feliks, oparłszy się o blat kuchenny, otoczył ją ramionami i ułożył podbródek na jej ramieniu. Stali tak przez chwilę, ciesząc się bliskością, aż czajnik elektryczny zaczął podskakiwać i bulgotać.

– Chcesz coś do picia?

– Zieloną herbatę. O której jutro kończysz zajęcia?

– Chyba o drugiej – zastanowił się Feliks, wypuszczając dziewczynę z objęć. Zalał kawę i sięgnął po drugi kubek. – Jeśli zrobi tylko organizacyjne, to o dwunastej trzydzieści. Ale musiałbym sprawdzić, zdążyli mi od wczoraj trzy razy zmienić plan na germanistyce.

– A polonistyka? Co z tą filozofią? – zapytała ze zmartwieniem Katerina, obserwując, jak Feliks przygotowuje jej herbatę.

– Spokojnie, z notatkami Taurysa zdam – wyszczerzył się. – A jutro rano mam okienko, to będę ogarniał, jak tu sobie plan ułożyć.

– Myślę, że powinieneś chodzić na ten wykład w tym semestrze – stwierdziła, biorąc do rąk kubek. Przyjemnie grzał dłonie. – Skoro profesor cię zapamiętał…

– Oj tam, do stycznia zdąży o mnie znowu zapomnieć – Feliks machnął lekceważąco ręką. – Tym razem będę pisał w indeksie normalnym długopisem. A poza tym, to nie mam, kiedy, wykład nakłada mi się na zajęcia.

Spojrzała na chłopaka nieprzekonana, ale nie ciągnęła tematu. Feliks, pogwizdując, zrobił sobie kanapki, a potem wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, bo oto usłyszał dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości.

 _Powiedzieć ci coś śmiesznego?_ _Ludwig od dwóch godzin czyta regulamin studiów, stypendiów, statut uniwersytetu oraz uchwały i zarządzenia rektora z ostatnich dwóch lat. Chociaż nie wiem, czy to jest bardziej śmieszne czy bardziej przerażające. On będzie czytał jeszcze te wszystkie kodeksy…_

Feliks uśmiechnął się pod nosem i odpisał:

_Spokojnie, młody się jeszcze życia nauczy. Dzisiaj na Litewskim, pamiętasz? Zabierz go, niech się wyluzuje po immatrykulacji._

_Żeby on się musiał wyluzować, to musielibyśmy wlać w niego litr wódki._

_Sugerujesz coś? :D_

_Feliks, kurwa, wystarczy, że zawsze mnie wrabiasz w prowadzenie T. do akademika, dwóch na raz nie będę ogarniał... Ale nie. Taki właśnie jest plan. On się musi nauczyć dobrze bawić._

Feliks lekko zmarszczył brwi. No proszę, pomyślał rozbawiony, przegryzając kanapkę. Będziemy deprawować porządnego dziewiętnastolatka z prawa, jak nisko upadliśmy… Ale Gilbert miał rację; z tego co Feliks słyszał o najmłodszym z tej koszmarnie wielkiej rodziny, w słowniku Ludwiga słowo „luz” nie istniało. Nic się nie stanie, jak raz czy dwa młody pójdzie się z nimi zabawić, uznał Feliks i dokończył jeść.

Szybko upewnił się, że ma w kieszeni portfel, klucze, telefon i słuchawki – podstawowy zestaw przeżycia w miejskiej dżungli – i wyszedł, żegnając się czule z Kateriną.

Dziewiętnasta dwadzieścia; nim on o tej porze dostanie się na Plac Litewski z ostatnich obrzeży Czechowa, trochę minie, a akurat na pierwsze piwo po wakacjach spóźniać się nie zamierzał.

Dziarskim krokiem ruszył wzdłuż bloku i posadzonego przy nim żywopłotu. W słuchawkach zagrało coś rytmicznie, a on minął szkołę językową, kościół i kolejny blok i po niecałych trzech minutach znalazł się na autobusowej pętli.

Spokojnym już krokiem podszedł do przystanku. Nie czekał długo; lada moment pod chodnik podtoczył się stary czerwony Ikarus, model z gatunku „powinno stać w muzeum, ale jeszcze jeździ”.

Dopiero gdy Feliks wskoczył radośnie do środka, oparł się o okno, a autobus wyjechał na główną ulicę – dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że przecież bilet okresowy skończył mu się w lipcu, a w tym mobilnym relikcie minionej epoki nie ma biletomatu.

– Szlag – mruknął do siebie, puszczając się barierki i wyciągając z kieszeni portfel. Szarpnięcie rzuciło nim w lewo. – Dobra, mam hajs… – Teraz w prawo. Niepewnym krokiem przeszedł na początek autobusu i stanął przy kierowcy.

– Ulgowy proszę… – odezwał się, gdy autobus zajechał na kolejny przystanek.

Kierowca, prawie na niego nie patrząc, rzucił mu świstek, wymamrotał coś pod nosem na temat ludzi, którzy nie mają wyliczonych co do grosza drobnych i dodał, że nie ma wydać.

Dobra, stwierdził Feliks, jakoś przeżyje te dwadzieścia groszy.

Feliks wrócił na swoje miejsce i jechał dalej; przy PKS-ie przytulił się do szyby niczym glonojad, bo do autobusu wsiadł tłum. Przylepiony do okna, obrzucił spojrzeniem lubelski zamek i lekko się uśmiechnął, bo stare miasto i okolice miało swój urok, za którym zdążył nieco już zatęsknić.

Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy tłum wylał się z autobusu na Placu Litewskim; sam też wyskoczył z MPK, przebiegł na pasach – tym razem migające zielone, sukces! – i znalazł się w jednym ze swoich ulubionych miejsc.

Plac Litewski rozsiadał się w centrum Lublina, ciesząc oko zielenią, a ucho szumem fontanny. W zasięgu wzroku Feliks widział już Piłsudskiego na koniu, a w oddali, za koroną rozłożystej lipy pomnik unii lubelskiej. No i pełno ludzi, jedyny mankament.

Spokojnym krokiem, z dłońmi w kieszeniach dżinsów, Feliks ruszył do drzewa.

Gdy się pod nim znalazł, Taurys już tam czekał. Na widok Feliksa schował do kieszeni telefon i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Cześć.

– Cześć. Gdzie…?

– Tam – Taurys wskazał ruchem głowy McDonald’s po drugiej stronie Krakowskiego Przedmieścia, z którego właśnie wychodził zadowolony z siebie Gilbert, jeszcze coś przeżuwając.

Gilbert uniósł dłoń w geście powitania, poczekał, aż zapali się zielone i szybko do nich podszedł. Feliks przywitał się z nim silnym uściskiem dłoni.

– Nie spóźnił się – mruknął Taurys. – Przegrałeś.

– Szlag – Gilbert sięgnął do kieszeni i włożył Litwinowi w dłoń pięć złotych. – A byłem pewny…

– Nie mieliście się już o co założyć? – Feliks uniósł brew. – Nigdy się nie spóźniam…

Taurys i Gilbert wymienili spojrzenia.

– … na piwo nigdy się nie spóźniam – poprawił się Feliks i westchnął. – Dobra, idziemy. Nie ma co tracić czasu.

Kilka minut byli już w barze, a na stoliku szybko pojawiły się pierwsze pokale z piwem.

– No, to o co chodzi z tymi twoimi współlokatorami? – zagadnął Feliks, opierając łokcie o stół, gdy już wymienili pierwsze plotki i zrelacjonowali sobie wakacje. – Co to za goście?

– Jeden jest… dziwny – Taurys chwilę próbował znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, ale chyba mu się nie udało. – W ogóle się nie odzywa. Nawet nie wiem, czy mówi po polsku.

– To może będzie nieszkodliwy – zbagatelizował Feliks. – A drugi? Kto to?

Tu mina Taurysa zrzedła jeszcze bardziej.

– Twój nieoficjalny szwagier.

Feliks o mało co nie zakrztusił się piwem; otarł usta, skrzywił się i spojrzał na Taurysa z niedowierzeniem.

– IWAN? – powtórzył podniesionym głosem. – W Lublinie mieszka sześćdziesiąt tysięcy studentów i to akurat musiał być on?

– Jesteś trupem – skomentował pewnie Gilbert, patrząc na Taurysa. Odchylił się na krześle i pociągnął łyk. – Wykopiemy ci grób na Litewskim, żebyś poczuł bliskość ojczyzny. Wolisz pod pomnikiem czy fontanną? A może znaleźć ci dęba?

– Ej, nie przesadzajmy – Feliks podsunął Taurysowi swoje piwo. – Pij… Jak będzie źle, to jak mówiłem, zrobi się wymiankę… pani Basia chyba mnie pamięta, powinna zaklepać wniosek bez problemów…

– Niby tak – mruknął Litwin. – Ale to jeszcze nie koniec problemów.

– Oho? – Gilbert zerknął na niego znad kufla. – No to słuchamy festiwalu skarg i zażaleń. Ale ja chcę potem swoją kolej, żeby nie było…

– Feliks – Taurys wziął głęboki oddech. – Jak dobrze znasz Natalię? Siostrę Kateriny?

– Ze słyszenia. Dopiero co przyjechała do Lublina – zaczął wolno Feliks. – Nie miałem jeszcze przyjemności…

– Mieszka w Amorze – wymamrotał Taurys. – Na moim piętrze. I…

Feliks zabrał sprzed nosa Gilberta piwo i nim ten oburzony zdążył zareagować na podły szaber, podsunął Taurysowi. Teraz przed Litwinem stały trzy prawie pełne pokale do piwa.

– Ej…!

– Cicho – fuknął Feliks. – Ja chcę wiedzieć, jak to się stało, że on się zabujał w Natalii. Pij, szwagier – dodał radośnie do Taurysa. – Bo jak Iwan się dowie, to nie wiem, czy będziesz miał kiedykolwiek okazję jeszcze się urżnąć.

– Aż tak to widać…? – jęknął żałośnie Taurys, pociągając łyk ze swojego kufla.

Gilbert i Feliks pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

– _Kurva_.

– Z wami jest coś nie tak – stwierdził nagle Gilbert. – Kompletny brak instynktu samozachowawczego. Tyle jest lasek na świecie, a wy musicie podbierać _jego_ siostry?

– Będziesz moim szwagrem, jeśli to przeżyjesz – stwierdził tymczasem Feliks, patrząc na Litwina i udając, że nie słyszy powyższej obelgi. – Będę ci świadkować na ślubie i rezerwuję bycie chrzestnym dla pierworodnego… albo nie, bo będę musiał kupować laptopa na komunię. To sorry, ale nie. Nie stać mnie.

Taurys nieco pobladł.

– Czy mógłbyś… nie rozpędzać się tak z planowaniem mojej przyszłości…? – poprosił.

– Na planowanie swojej już straciłem nadzieję, więc…

– Pałka się przegięła – stwierdził kategorycznie Gilbert. – Znaczy, się przegnie, jak on się dowie. Iwan jeszcze jakoś przełknie, że jeden obcy trzyma łapy na jego siostrze, ale dwóch cudzoziemców w rodzinie…uhuhuhu. Dajcie mi wcześniej znać, ja chcę to nagrać.

– Gilbert – głos Feliksa nagle przybrał niezwykle słodki ton. Jego właściciel oparł łokcie o blat stolika i uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Nie chciałbyś być moim _drugim_ szwagrem? Wszyscy bylibyśmy wtedy rodziną, cudownie by było, prawda…?

– Co?

– No wiesz, z tego rodzeństwa tylko jedna osoba pozostaje niezajęta… Au! Za co to?!

– Za chore insynuacje! – oczy Gilberta ciskały gromy. Nagle parsknął śmiechem. – Ale żeście wpadli – stwierdził z satysfakcją.

– Żebyś ty nie _wpadł_ – Feliks spojrzał na niego spode łba, rozmasowując ramię. – Elka się _stęskniła_?

– Na litość boską, przecież my nie jesteśmy razem, ile można wam to powtarzać! – zaperzył się Gilbert. – Ona tylko ze mną mieszka! Mieszka! Jak każdy bidny student, którego nie stać na własną kawalerkę! Współlokatorzy, mówi wam to coś?

– No i…?

– Wy dwaj mieszkaliście razem przez rok w pokoju, a nie sugeruję, żeście lądowali pod jedną kołderką – parsknął Gilbert. – Co z tobą jest nie tak, pytam raz jeszcze?

Feliks się tylko wyszczerzył, a Taurys pokręcił głową z bladym uśmiechem.

– Poza tym – kontynuował Gilbert. – Ma chłopa u siebie. Co prawda, nie wiem, co ona w nim widzi, ale mniejsza o to, nie pytam, bo jak się jej włączy tryb zachwytu nad Roderichem, to już nie da się z nią normalnie pogadać. A nawet jeśli bylibyśmy razem, to na pewno nie sprowadzałbym sobie brata do mieszkania. Jeszcze by coś usłyszał i miałby koszmary i mnóstwo pytań.

– On dwa dni temu skończył dziewiętnaście lat. Lekcję o pszczółkach i kwiatkach chyba ma już za sobą – zauważył Feliks.

Gilbert skrzywił się.

– Teorię obkuł na pewno – mruknął. – Ale co do praktyki, to wątpię.

– Możemy nie omawiać życia seksualnego twojego brata? – poprosił Taurys, wyraźnie nie czując się komfortowo podczas omawiania doświadczeń obcej mu osoby.

– Masz rację, wasze jest ciekawsze – uśmiechnął się Gilbert. – No, to co, poczyniłeś już jakieś pierwsze kroki w _stosunku_ – Uniósł znacząco brew. – do panny Natalii, czy ona wciąż nie wie o twoim istnieniu?

Taurys przemilczał, ale zdradziły go czerwone policzki i uciekający wzrok. Gilbert szybkim ruchem zabrał spod sprzed jego twarzy swoje piwo.

– Przypadek beznadziejny – stwierdził spokojnie.

– Jesteś nieocenioną świątynią wsparcia – skomentował ironicznie Feliks.

– Ja tylko mówię prawdę – sprostował Gilbert. – Co mam powiedzieć? „Hej, Taurys, nie musisz tu pić na smutno, jej rodzina na pewno będzie zachwycona. Czy Feliks już opowiadał ci, jak prawie dostał w mordę przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Waniuszką, bo miał ciut za długi język”?

– Zmieńmy temat, dobrze? – poprosił załamany Taurys, biorąc długi łyk piwa.

Feliks skinął głową, malując po blacie stołu odrobiną wylanego alkoholu.

– Jeszcze jedna rzecz – Gilbert nagle drgnął i uśmiechnął się złośliwie, patrząc na Taurysa. – Ona dopiero co przyjechała do Lublina?

– Tak – przyznał ostrożnie Taurys, nie wiedząc, do czego przyjaciel zmierza.

– Oni tam kończą szkołę dwa lata wcześniej – wytknął mu Gilbert. – Jest niepełnoletnia!

– Nie jest – wpadł mu w słowo Feliks, nim Taurys zdążył zblednąć. – Studiowała już w Kijowie. Ma dwadzieścia lat, nie siedemnaście.

Gilbert uniósł dłonie.

– Dobra, musiałem się upewnić – odparł naburmuszony.

– Szukałeś na mnie haka, nie? – Taurys odetchnął z ulgą i nerwowo się uśmiechnął.

– Oczywiście – żachnął się Gilbert. – Przegrałem pięć złotych. Stać byłoby mnie na jedno piwo więcej, gdybyś nie zaproponował zakładu! Teraz się muszę odegrać!

Feliks zachichotał, stwierdzając po raz kolejny, że uwielbia takie wieczory – doskonała zabawa w towarzystwie przyjaciół, przy zimnym piwie, gdzieś w spokojnej knajpie w centrum miasta.

– A co tam u ciebie? – zagadnął, patrząc na Gilberta. – Czemu nie wziąłeś brata?

– Nie dał się wyciągnąć, ślęczy nad planem zajęć – parsknął Gilbert. – Zastanawia się, gdzie wcisnąć sobie w-f i jest załamany, bo się okazuje, że najbardziej odpowiadający mi termin piłki nożnej nakłada się na jakiś wykład.

– A w czym to przeszkadza? – zapytał poważnie Feliks.

– W niczym, ale on jeszcze tego nie wie.

– Ale powiedziałeś mu o kwadransie studenckim? – zagadnął Taurys, patrząc zaciekawiony na Gilberta. Ten uśmiechnął się szatańsko.

– Na razie powiedziałem mu, że co miesiąc są wywiadówki – odpowiedział niewinnym tonem. – Uwierzył.

Feliks parsknął śmiechem.

– Powiedz mi – powiedział, a jego oczy zabłysły. – Że uwierzył też w zwolnienia od rodziców.

– Chciałem to zrobić – odparł poważnie Gilbert, ale jego oczy się śmiały. – Tylko starzy daleko, musieliby dzwonić do dziekanatu. A wiesz, ja jednak chcę tam od czasu do czasu móc wejść i wyjść w jednym kawałku. Wystarczy, że baba nienawidzi ciebie.

Feliks jakby zapadł się na krześle. Westchnął, dopił piwo i odsunął od siebie pusty pokal. Przechodząca obok kelnerka szybko go zabrała.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał tam w tym roku iść… – mruknął do siebie. – Pani z dziekanatu na mój widok dostaje ataku szału, a to wcale nie była moja wina, że jakiś debil na pierwszym semestrze wysłał obraźliwego maila do rektora… trzeba było samemu iść, a nie mnie wrobić w odkręcanie tego, mówiłem, że jestem beznadziejny w takich rzeczach…

– Musisz do końca miesiąca podbić legitymację – przypomniał mu Taurys.

– Gilbuś – Feliks natychmiast przybrał przymilny ton. – Weźmiesz mi legitkę, jak sam będziesz szedł…?

– A co ja z tego będę miał? – Gilbert uniósł brew.

– Dozgonną wdzięczność…?

– To samo mówiłeś, jak poszedłem po wpisy z gramatyki opisowej i dostałem za ciebie opierdol – prychnął Gilbert. – Jakoś tej wdzięczności nie widzę.

– Dobra – westchnął Feliks i wyprostował się. – Zobowiązuję się pomóc ci w sprowadzeniu Ludwiga na studencką ścieżkę uciech w każdy sposób, jaki uznasz za stosowny, jeśli tylko będziesz za mnie chodził do dziekanatu. I w razie potrzeby mogę załatwić ukraińską wódkę.

– Stoi – stwierdził usatysfakcjonowany Gilbert. Dopił piwo, wyciągnął z kieszeni kartę debetową i podsunął Taurysowi. – Skoczysz po seteczki?

***

_2 listopada, poniedziałek_

– Panie Feliksie…?

– Eee… Zgadzam się z kolegą – Feliks gwałtownie uniósł głowę, przeklinając w duchu. Zerknął chaotycznie na leżącą przed nim kserówkę, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, o którym fragmencie tekstu teraz rozmawiają. – Myślę, że… eee… wszystkie moje spostrzeżenia pokrywają się z tym, co powiedział… co zostało już powiedziane.

– Może jednak doda pan coś od siebie?

Feliks jedynie uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, w myślach odliczając minuty do końca zajęć. Gdy prowadząca zajęcia westchnęła i spytała kogoś innego, z ulgą ułożył bolącą głowę na ławce.

– Coś taki wczorajszy? – zagadnął Gilbert, pochylając się nad nim.

– Po robocie poszliśmy z Katią na grilla i znowu się przekonałem, czemu picie na zmęczony organizm i pusty żołądek nie jest zbyt dobrym pomysłem – wymamrotał Feliks. – Jeszcze dwadzieścia pięć minut… Zaraz zejdę…

– Jakbym wiedział, że będziesz imprezować, to bym nie zjeżdżał na weekend – Gilbert zaszeleścił kserówką; Feliks wyraźnie się skrzywił.

– I co tam słychać w domu…? – Feliks uchylił jedno oko. Blat stolika był mało wygodny i zaczynał poważnie żałować, że jednak przyszedł na zajęcia. Może kolejne sobie odpuści?

Ale dwiema nieobecnościami na semestr trzeba rozsądnie zarządzać…

– A nawet nie pytaj – burknął Gilbert. – Wszyscy mnie wkurwiają. A ojciec jara się strasznie, że Ludwig poszedł na prawo. Ja nadal nie sądzę, że to dobry pomysł.

– Myślisz…? – Feliks, widząc, że prowadząca już otwiera usta, by zwrócić mu uwagę, z trudem się wyprostował i zaczął udawać pilnie słuchającego studenta. – Ty, co z tym USOS-em jest? Trzeba tego pilnować czy nie?

– Nie wiem – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. – Chciałem wczoraj się zalogować, ale zdechł. W ogóle, szkoda, że nie widziałeś, jak się Ludwig zapisywał na w-f przez to gówno. Dziesięć minut przed zapisami padły wszystkie serwery, nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem, by tak głośno kurwił.

– Panie Gilbercie, panie Feliksie, cieszę się, że jesteście panowie tak aktywni na zajęciach, ale wolałabym, byście panowie rozmawiali o aktualnie omawianym fragmencie, a nie o problemach z USOS-em i manierach innych studentów.

Gilbert westchnął ciężko. Feliks przymknął oczy i spurpurowiał.

– Oczywiście… – mruknął Gilbert, zerkając na tekst. Odkaszlnął. – Ciągle jesteśmy w temacie, pani doktor… Na przykład uważam, że autor tekstu, o tutaj, na trzeciej stronie, nieco przesadził z…

Kilka następnych minut upłynęło na słuchaniu wypowiedzi Gilberta, składającej się głównie z wody lanej w sposób wybitnie pewny siebie. Feliks, ciesząc się, że uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na przyjacielu, znów przymknął oczy.

Piętnaście minut… Moja głowa… Ciekawe, co tam się dzieje na wykładzie z filozofii, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Ciekawe, czy ktokolwiek na to chodzi, poprawił się. O, trzeba przypomnieć Taurysowi o tych notatkach… Ale jeszcze czas, dopiero listopad…

Zaszurały krzesła. Koniec. Gilbert wcale delikatnie szarpnął go za kaptur bluzy.

– Wracaj na mieszkanie – nakazał, gdy już Feliks zwlókł się z krzesła. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś miał zejść. Wpiszę cię na listę u laski, ona nigdy jej nie sprawdza.

– Dzięki, stary… – wymamrotał Feliks i zarzucił torbę na ramię.

Pożegnali się na korytarzu; Feliks przeszedł przez zatłoczony korytarz, wyszedł na zewnątrz i zerknął na rozkład w telefonie. Piętnaście minut, przeczytał. Dobry czas, na spokojnie zdąży, wpół do jedenastej będzie już w domu.

Idąc, napisał smsa do Kateriny, mając nadzieję, że zastanie ją na miejscu – dotąd nie zapamiętał jej planu zajęć.

_Kiedy kończysz?_

_O 19. W lodówce są pierogi <3_

Kochana kobieta, stwierdził z rozczuleniem Feliks i w odpowiedzi wysłał jej spam serduszek. Szkoda, że będzie siedzieć sam…, ale przynajmniej na spokojnie się zdrzemnę, pomyślał. Bolała go głowa i czuł się, jakby coś go rozjechało.

Piętnastka zawiozła go na obrzeża miasta; jeszcze parę minut wzdłuż bloku, po zielonym osiedlu, potem winda… A potem kluczyk w drzwi i mieszkanko, łóżko…

Spał może z godzinę; obudził go dźwięk smsa. Ledwie otwierając oczy, Feliks uniósł się i półprzytomnie, na oślep, wymacał telefon na stoliku.

Zbliżył telefon do twarzy, a potem jęknął boleśnie, bo komórka wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk, trafiając w nos i roznosząc ból po i tak obolałej czaszce.

– Kurwa mać… – Przewrócił się na bok, sięgnął po telefon i rozmasowawszy twarz, przeczytał smsa.

_Sprawdziła listę. Mamy u niej przejebane._

Feliks zaklął ponownie. Rozbudzony usiadł na łóżku.

_I co powiedziała?_

_Że jesteśmy nieodpowiedzialni, bla bla bla, że zachowujemy się jak dzieci, bla bla, że to nie przystoi dorosłym ludziom, brak honoru i godności, bla bla, a potem wpisała ci nieobecność i kazała nam zrobić prezentację na kolejne zajęcia._

Feliks zaklął po raz trzeci, tym razem znacznie bardziej kreatywnie. Pięknie, pomyślał. Bo ja nie mam co robić w weekend, tylko klepać prezentację w Power Pointcie.

Trzeba było brać to podrabiane zwolnienie lekarskie, stwierdził i opadł na plecy. Przez chwilę wgapiał się w sufit, a potem wpadł na genialny pomysł.

_Nie mamy jakichś starych prezentacji? Wiesz, recycling? Pracuję w weekend._

_Robiliśmy na pierwszym roku projekt o podobnym temacie, wal do Litwina. Ja już to gówno dawno usunąłem w pizdu._

Tym razem się uśmiechnął.

 _Trzeba mu za to flaszkę postawić_ , napisał.

 _Myślę, że po imprezach, jakie Iwan robi w ich pokoju, to on już nie może patrzyć na wódkę,_ brzmiała odpowiedź. _Jak już chcesz na niego hajs wydawać, to kup_ _mu likier czy inny alko dla bab. Albo miód pitny, poganie chyba to lubią._

_Albo mu się parę piw postawi. Piątek wieczór?_

_Jasne, ale tym razem biorę młodego i Elkę. Bierz swoją, a ja ogarnę rezerwację dla sześciu osób. Posiedzimy w barze, a potem zapraszam do mnie, trzeba w końcu Ludwisiowi pokazać, jak się robi domówki. Głupi się naoglądał amerykańskich komedii i myśli o plastikowych kubeczkach._

Feliks wyszczerzył zęby. Kac minął jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, gdy tylko na horyzoncie pojawiła się kolejna okazja do napicia się, ale postanowił jeszcze trochę pospać.

Ach, czemu się w przedszkolu tak pogardzało tymi drzemkami w środku dnia, zastanowił się, przymykając oczy.

_6 listopada 2015, piątek_

– Studiujesz medycynę, tak? – Ludwig odchrząknął, usilnie próbując nie patrzeć na biust siedzącej naprzeciwko Kateriny. Feliks rzucał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia i chyba zaczynał żałować, że sam tam nie siadł.

Zazdrość walczyła w nim ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, bo jednak pewne rzeczy rzucały się w oczy tak po prostu, no ale…, ale dzieciak mógłby jednak się nieco bardziej postarać.

– Och tak – rozochociła się Katerina. – Jestem na czwartym roku i…

– Mieliście już zajęcia w prosektorium? – przerwał jej Gilbert z zaciekawieniem.

Taurys lekko się skrzywił.

– Musisz o to pytać przy jedzeniu? – zapytał cicho, nagle tracąc ochotę na którąkolwiek z trzech pizz leżących przed nimi na stoliku.

– Aż tak źle z twoim żołądkiem? – zdziwił się Gilbert. – Ja wiem, że zawsze puszczasz pawia pierwszy, jak pijemy, ale bez przesady, jak można na samą myśl…

– Gilbert, kurwa – warknęła Erzsébet, posyłając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. – Trupy to ostatnia rzecz, o jakiej chcę tu rozmawiać. Przestań.

– Człowiek chce kulturalnie nawiązać rozmowę, a tu mu nie pozwalają… – westchnął Gilbert i ugryzł kawałek pizzy. – Braciszku, pytaj o te aspekty medycyny, które nie wywołują odrazy u wrażliwców – dodał, posyłając znaczące spojrzenie Taurysowi i współlokatorce. Ta ostatnia zmroziła go wzrokiem. – Eluś, nie boję się ciebie. Co ty mi możesz zrobić, co? – zapytał, unosząc kpiąco brew i odchylając się do tyłu na plastikowym krześle.

– Opowiedzieć wszystkim, że widuję cię regularnie pod prysznicem, bo nie zamykasz drzwi od łazienki – odparła Erzsébet, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– E tam – Gilbert wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mam się czego wstydzić. Piękno ludzkiego ciała – dodał dumnie, posyłając zebranym pewnie siebie spojrzenie. – Nie wstydzę się niczego, co jest częścią mnie. Kumpel z Francji mnie tego nauczył.

– Nie chcę wiedzieć, czego jeszcze francuskiego cię nauczył – wtrącił się Feliks.

Katerina spłonęła nagle rumieńcem, a oczy Erzsébet zabłysły. Taurys westchnął.

– To już ten moment, w którym rozmawiamy wyłącznie o seksie? – zapytał spokojnie, chociaż i na jego policzkach pojawiła się czerwień. Ludwig przyglądał się towarzystwu zmieszany.

– Głodnemu chleb na myśli! – podchwycił Gilbert i wycelował w Litwina palcem. – Katerina, w ogóle nie wiem, czy Feliks ci mówił…

– Feliks, ratuj… – jęknął Taurys błagalnie.

– Nie mówił – Feliks złapał Gilberta za rękę i siłą ją opuścił. – Taurys mieszka z Wanią w pokoju, ale to już wiesz… I poznał już Natalię – dodał z uśmiechem do swojej dziewczyny. Ta skinęła głową z lekkim zaskoczeniem. – Wiesz, chciałby się z nią zapoznać bliżej… Mówił, że jest taka miła i ładna i… – Feliks zerknął na załamanego Taurysa, potem na swoją dziewczynę, a na końcu na pozostałych i opuścił ramiona, stwierdzając, że chyba nie ma sensu dalej w to brnąć. – No to… może kiedyś się tak spotkać… w czwórkę. My. I oni. _Bez_ Iwana – dodał kulawo i zamilkł.

– Och, to może być trudne – zmartwiła się Katerina, patrząc współczująco na Taurysa, który właśnie oparł czoło o blat stolika, gdzieś między pokalem pełnym piwa a talerzem z nietkniętą pizzą. – Nataszka bez Wanii nigdzie się nie rusza, ciągle nie przywykła do Lublina… i… No cóż… – westchnęła lekko.

– Nie mam szans, nie? – wychrypiał cicho Taurys, nie unosząc głowy.

Katerina nie odpowiedziała, jedynie lekko dotknęła jego ramienia.

– Nie zakładaj od razu…

– Mówiłem, przypadek beznadziejny – Gilbert zwrócił się do brata i współlokatorki. – A ty, brat? Masz ty kogoś na oku?

Ludwig, czując się jak na tych wszystkich wigiliach i innych rodzinnych spędach, gdy siedział pod ostrzałem pytań licznej rodziny, posłał bratu urażone spojrzenie.

– N-nie – mruknął ostro. – Chcę… Chcę się skupić na nauce i… – nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć dalej, wypił duży łyk piwa.

Feliks skinął głową i wymienił spojrzenia z Gilbertem. Przynajmniej do piwa nie trzeba go przekonywać, pomyślał. To już krok w dobrą stronę.

– Studia to świetny moment, by kogoś poznać – poradziła Ludwigowi Erzsébet. – Spójrz, Feliks i Katerina się tu poznali… Jak się w ogóle poznaliście?

– W Amorze – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami Feliks. – Ukraińscy studenci robili imprezę, Gilbert się wkurwił, bo miał kaca, a w pójście do nich i próby uciszenia wrobił mnie, bo cytuję „Ty jesteś człowiek z Podkarpacia, ze wschodu, prędzej ich zrozumiesz niż ja, bo ja chuja rozumiem”. Więc poszedłem – dodał dumnie.

Katerina zachichotała, a Taurys uniósł głowę.

– Zwiałeś sprzed drzwi – poprawił. – Spanikowany pobiegłeś po mnie i przyciągnąłeś tam siłą, żebym się z nimi dogadał po rosyjsku.

– To był uczciwy układ! – Feliks wycelował w niego łyżeczką od sosu czosnkowego. – Ja zapukałem, a ty mówiłeś! Razem tego dokonaliśmy!

– Nic nie dokonaliście, bo nikt was nie posłuchał, balowali dalej – prychnął Gilbert. – Posłańcy od siedmiu boleści…

– Ja was wysłuchałam – Katerina zrobiła smutną minę. – Ale pozostali nie bardzo chcieli… Ale nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło – dodała, a na jej twarzy znów zagościł uśmiech. – Tak się poznaliśmy, a zaczęliśmy być razem… Hm… – przyłożyła palec do ust. – W święta dwa lata temu?

Ludwig słuchał rozmowy i od czasu do czasu zerkał na brata. Od momentu rozpoczęcia spotkania jego ramiona nieco się rozluźniły, na co na pewno miało wpływ już czwarte piwo tego wieczoru.

Natura lubi równowagę – więc gdy inni otwierali usta, by mówić, on uchylał warg, by wziąć kolejny łyk.

– Gdzie pracujesz? – zagadnął Feliksa niezręcznie, gdy na moment przy stole zapadła cisza.

– Chwilowo w kinie – odparł Feliks, krzywiąc się. – Ale w grudniu spieprzam, to nie dla mnie. Ale chociaż tyle, że idą mi na rękę z godzinami, dorobię sobie parę groszy, a jednocześnie mam życie towarzyskie – dodał, zerkając znacząco na Gilberta. Ten skinął głową.

– Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to powiem, ale patrz i bierz przykład, młody – Gilbert wskazał na Feliksa otwartą dłonią. – Studiuje już trzeci rok, mieszka z dziewczyną, ma pracę, z której potrafi się utrzymać…

– Nie potrafię. Płacą ochłapy.

– Nie psuj mi monologu – burknął Gilbert i kontynuował. – Ma pracę, której nienawidzi i stypendium socjalne, tak, tą stypę, do której miałem o trzy złote dochodu za dużo…

– Ojciec śle ci hajs, nie marudź – prychnął Feliks.

– … a do tego nigdy nie odmawia pacierza i alkoholu – dokończył triumfalnie Gilbert. – To jest prawdziwy student, braciszku. Wzór do naśladowania. Idealna równowaga studiów, pracy, życia miłosnego i życia towarzyskiego.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że brakuje ci połowy tych rzeczy – mruknęła Erzsébet, unosząc brew. – Jestem jedyną kobietą poza twoją matką, która chce przebywać z tobą w jednym pomieszczeniu dłużej niż godzinę. Nie ma też żadnego niespokrewnionego z tobą faceta, który by się na to zgodził, więc…

– Ty się uodporniłaś – odparł wesoło Feliks, widząc jak Gilbert posyła współlokatorce gniewne spojrzenie spode łba. – Ej, Gilbert, jak kiedyś ktoś ci wpadnie w oko, to wal do nas, napiszemy tej osobie instrukcję obsługi.

– Punkt pierwszy, dla własnego zdrowia psychicznego ignoruj wszelkie przejawy samouwielbienia – mruknął Taurys.

Ludwig skinął lekko głową.

– Da się z nim żyć – powiedział. – Ale mnie też czasem wkurza.

Gilbert pokazał mu środkowy palec. Dopił swoje piwo, dojadł pizzę i wstał od stolika.

– Obraziłeś się…? – zapytał Ludwig cicho.

– Co? Nie. Wyszczać się idę – roześmiał się Gilbert. – Eluś, idziesz ze mną? Skoro cię tak bardzo ciągnie, tutaj też nie będę zamykać drzwi…

– Niewychowany dupek – skomentowała Erzsébet, ale potem mrugnęła do Kateriny. – Jak będziesz chciała, to mam fotkę – dodała szeptem.

– Idź być fetyszystką gdzie indziej, nawiedzona lasko!

– Ej, Ela! – Feliks uniósł głowę znad piwa. – Nie zgadzam się na pokazywanie mojej dziewczynie części ciała innych facetów! – nagle się zarumienił. – Jeszcze zaczniesz porównywać i będę _znowu_ poszkodowany – dodał smutniej do Kateriny, ściszając głos.

Ta pocieszająco położyła dłoń na jego dłoni i zapewniła go ciepło, że zdecydowanie nie chce oglądać fotografii miejsc rozrywkowych Gilberta. Ten roześmiał się w głos i zniknął za drzwiami toalety.

Erzsébet zmarszczyła lekko brwi i pochyliła się w kierunku Taurysa.

– Znowu? – spytała, unosząc brew.

Spojrzał na nią nieco speszony.

– Nie chcesz wiedzieć, o czym rozmawia czasami trójka bardzo pijanych facetów – mruknął pod nosem. – A raczej, o czym oni rozmawiają, gdy ja już leżę półprzytomny.

– Pijcie mniej, cholerne chlory – skomentowała Erzsébet, prostując się. – Widzisz, Ludwig? – zagadnęła nagle młodszego Beilschmidta, zostawionego na pastwę losu wśród niedawno poznanych ludzi. – Musisz wiedzieć, ile możesz wypić, nim stracisz godność.

– Taaak… – Ludwig zerknął na swój pusty kufel. W głowie już mu mocno szumiało i o ile nie był to jego pierwszy kontakt z alkoholem, tak jeszcze nie do końca wiedział, gdzie leży granica.

Zdecydowanie nie czuł się też gotowy na tak intymne rozmowy.

– Ktoś jara? – zapytał nagle Feliks, wyciągając z kieszeni papierosy.

Ludwig, mając okazję na opuszczenie na chwilę dusznego lokalu, skinął niepewnie głową.

– No to chodź… – Feliks podźwignął się od stolika, pocałował Katerinę w policzek i zarzucił na siebie skórzaną kurtkę.

Minęli w milczeniu kolejne stoliki, bar z rzędem kranów i w końcu wyszli na zewnątrz, a dokładniej na mały taras z palet przylegający do baru. Tam oparli się o barierkę, a Feliks wyciągnął zapalniczkę.

– Nie, nie – Ludwig potrząsnął głową, widząc wyciągniętą w swoją stronę paczkę. – Chciałem się tylko przewietrzyć…

– A, to mów od razu – Feliks odpalił papierosa. – No, ten… w ogóle, to miło, że wyskoczyłeś z nami – zauważył niepewnie, zerkając na Ludwiga. Ten, mimo że o parę lat młodszy, znacznie go przewyższał, co nieco wytrącało Feliksa z równowagi.

– Tak – przytaknął szybko Ludwig. – Dobrze… dobrze się bawię – przyznał.

– No to super – Feliks wydmuchał dym. – A podobno nie chciałeś z nami iść, Gilbert cię dwa dni namawiał.

– Chciałem zrobić powtórki…

– Jezu, jest listopad! – zdziwił się Feliks. – Młody, ty się tym powinieneś zacząć martwić w styczniu, przed sesją.

– Ale systematyczne powtarzanie jest kluczem! – uparł się Ludwig. – Ja wiem, że to czasochłonne i to przeszkadza Gilbertowi, bo…

– Bo? – podchwycił Feliks, unosząc brew.

Ludwig nagle opuścił ramiona.

– Bo mówi, że nie mamy nawet kiedy meczu razem obejrzeć – mruknął pod nosem. – Ale tu chodzi o przyszłość, tak? Zawód. Praca. Czy to nie jest ważniejsze?

Feliks westchnął.

– Słuchaj, młody – mruknął, dociskając peta do popielniczki. – Gilbert mi mówił, jak to siedzisz godzinami i kujesz na pamięć te kodeksy prawne. I jeszcze chcesz iść do roboty. Sen, zajęcia, powtórki, praca, sen. On…

– Zazdrości mi przyszłych wyników? – Ludwig zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie, idioto – Feliks spojrzał na niego z politowaniem. – On po prostu nie chce, żebyś po roku się wypalił. Odpuść, chłopie. Znajdź sobie pasję, kumpli, drugą połówkę. Na studiach masz masę okazji, żeby posmakować życia.

– Ale średnia…

– W dorosłym życiu nikogo nie będzie obchodzić twoja średnia – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Wystarczy, że będziesz miał dyplom. Ucz się tego, czego potrzebujesz, a resztę odpuść. Skup się na tym, co naprawdę ważne, a nie na zakuwaniu każdego egzaminu na piątkę.

Ludwig milczał przez chwilę.

– Chcę mieć to stypendium – powiedział po chwili, zamyślony. – Rodzice wydają na nas wszystkich mnóstwo kasy.

– To ucz się systematycznie, ale nie tak, żebyś tracił na to pół dnia – odparł Feliks lekko. – Da się.

– Robisz dwa kierunki, jak? – Ludwig westchnął. – Skoro co chwila jesteś na jakieś imprezie…

– Lawiruję – Feliks wzruszył ramionami. – Wybieram z obu kierunków te przedmioty, których potrzebuję. Resztę zaliczam na trzy. Wiem, co chcę robić w życiu. I wiem też, że chcę się bawić. Mam cel.

– Z celem pewnie jest łatwiej – mruknął Ludwig, opierając się łokciami o barierkę. Wpatrywał się w przejeżdżający uliczką samochód. – A ja sam nie wiem, czego ja chcę – przyznał. – Ojciec nalegał na to prawo, ale wciąż nie jestem przekonany…

– No to szukaj tego celu – Feliks schował paczkę papierosów do kieszeni. – Masz okazję. Może jeszcze zmienisz kierunek? A, w ogóle. Lubisz grać w piłkę nożną, tak? – zapytał. Ludwig skinął głową – Bo mam znajomego, który gra. Poznam was. Grają w czwartki, gdzieś na Kalinie. Chciałbyś?

– Och. W porządku – Ludwig, nieco zdziwiony, przytaknął. – Chętnie.

– To Feliciano do ciebie się odezwie – oznajmił Feliks pewnie. – A teraz chodź, wracajmy, nim Katerina jednak wybierze Gilberta.

***

_7 grudnia, poniedziałek_

– Mogę pożyczyć od was mleko? – zagadnął Iwan wczesnym rankiem, rzecz jasna po rosyjsku. – Do kawy…

Taurys, budząc się w swoim łóżku w akademiku, drgnął przestraszony, gdy przed swoimi oczami zobaczył twarz współlokatora.

– T-tak, oczywiście, bierz – wychrypiał senną mieszanką trzech języków, czując jak serce zaczyna obijać mu się o żebra. – W lodówce jest… Mógłbyś się…?

Iwan wyprostował się i ruszył w kierunku lodówki, a każdy jego krok wstrząsał podłogą i każdym zakończeniem nerwowym w ciele Litwina. Od dwóch miesięcy Taurys miał wrażenie, że cały składa się z takowych zakończeń.

Berwalda już nie było; jak się przywykło do jego milczącej obecności, nie było tak źle, ale Iwan to była już zupełnie inna bajka.

W tym człowieku jest coś przerażającego, stwierdził po raz kolejny Taurys, siadając na łóżku i zerkając na telefon. Zajęcia ma za godzinę, dobry czas…

Jedyny powód, dla którego Taurys jeszcze pokoju nie zmienił, zaglądał do Iwana do drugi dzień, a miał długie jasne włosy i przepiękne ciemnoniebieskie oczy. I całkowicie ignorował współlokatorów swojego brata.

Jestem przypadkiem beznadziejnym, powtórzył w myślach, obserwując jak Iwan zalewa kawę wodą z elektrycznego czajnika, a potem wlewa do niej ostatnie mililitry mleka. No nic, znów będzie pił czarną.

Nie oglądając się na spokojnie siorbiącego kawę Iwana otworzył szafę, wyciągnął stamtąd świeże ubranie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi na korytarz.

– Nie musicie się mnie wstydzić… – rzucił śpiewnie Iwan.

Z jakiegoś powodu pierwotne instynkty Taurysa wręcz krzyczały, że do tego człowieka nie warto odwracać się plecami, więc jedynie uśmiechnął się grzecznie i wyszedł, mając szczerą nadzieję, że w łazienkach nie będzie tłoku.

Trzy kabiny na sto pokoi. Co za sadysta to wymyślił? pomyślał nie pierwszy raz, idąc korytarzem. Zimno, dodał, gdy minął kilka pokoi. Cholernie zimno, poprawił się, gdy dotarł do łazienek i zajrzał do środka. Ku swojej radości nie widział kolejek do prysznica czy toalety, a więc…

Zatrzymał się jak wryty, bo jego _powód_ właśnie wychodził spod prysznica.

Mieszkając w akademiku rzeczą normalną było mijać na korytarzu osoby w kapciach, bez kapci, w szlafroku, bez szlafroka czy w innym stopniu w niepełnej odzieży. Raz, niestety, był nawet świadkiem, jak Gilbert biega po korytarzu nago, bo Antonio zwinął mu ciuchy…

Ale wracając do teraźniejszości, Natalia patrzyła na niego z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami, bo jak minutę temu stanął jak wryty w drzwiach, tak stał dalej i blokował przejście.

– P-przepraszam – wyjąkał, usuwając się w końcu na bok.

Minęła go bez większego zainteresowania, a on zapatrzył się w pociemniałe od wody kosmyki, wymykające się spod ręcznika i przyklejające do wilgotnej szyi. Natychmiast zrobiło mu się gorąco.

Cholera jasna, przemknęło mu przez spanikowany mózg, gdy ubrana w biały szlafroczek Natalia ruszyła do swojego pokoju, dzierżąc w ramionach drugi ręcznik i ułożone na nim buteleczki pełne kosmetyków.

Gdy zniknęła w swoim pokoju, a echo zatrzaskiwanych drzwi ucichło, dopiero wtedy Taurys przypomniał sobie, jak się oddycha.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował pomocy.

***

_11 grudnia, piątek_

– Nie – stwierdził z niedowierzaniem Gilbert, stawiając kufel na stole. – No, kurwa, nie. Inni latają za babami latami, a tobie laska przychodzi do pokoju co drugi dzień! Jesteś na własnym terenie! Jak można coś takiego zjebać?!

– Zamknij, kurwa, się – Taurys posłał mu zirytowane spojrzenie. – Nie przychodzi do mnie, tylko do Iwana.

– Ale co to zmienia?! – Gilbert zagestykulował. – Mieszkasz z nim! To normalne, że się łazi po pokojach i poznaje różnych ludzi! Z gośćmi współlokatora się czasem rozmawia! Czy ona wie nawet, jak masz na imię? Zagadałeś do niej chociaż raz?

– Raz?

– Oglądałeś Teorię wielkiego podrywu? – zapytał nagle Gilbert, mrużąc oczy. Złośliwy błysk w jego źrenicach sprawił, że Litwin lekko się spiął.

– Tak, a co? – spytał ostrożnie.

– To od dzisiaj masz nowe imię. _Rajesh_. Ja cię chrzczę, czy coś.

Taurys pokazał mu środkowy palec i zbluzgał po rosyjsku, gdy tylko Gilbert umoczył koniuszki palców w piwie i wzniosłym gestem je uniósł.

– Uuu, towarzystwo Wanii źle na ciebie wpływa – skomentował wesoło Feliks, dosiadając się do nich z kuflem pełnym grzańca w dłoniach. Zapachniało imbirem i goździkami.

– Znałem ten język już wcześniej – mruknął Taurys, przesuwając się, by zrobić Feliksowi więcej miejsca. Biorąc pod uwagę, że połowę miejsc na kanapie zajmowały ich kurtki, było dość ciasno.

– Nie o tym mówię – Feliks przyjrzał mu się uważniej, a potem westchnął. – Nadal nie chcesz zmienić pokoju…?

– Pogardził moim chrztem – burknął tymczasem Gilbert. – Cholerny poganin.

– Rodzimowierca.

– Jak zwał, tak zwał. Jak spędzasz święta, gonisz nago wokół dębów? To twój sposób na podryw?

– Ej! – Feliks stanowczym ruchem wsunął swój kufel między nich, nim doszło do rękoczynów. Wiedzeni studenckim instynktem, Gilbert i Taurys musieli się pohamować, by nie rozlać piwa. – Panowie, co z wami?

– A to proste – Gilbert odetchnął i sięgnął po własne piwo. – On jest sfrustrowany swoimi nieudolnymi próbami przedstawienia się siostrze Iwana, a ja wkurwiony zachowaniem mojej współlokatorki. Wszystko przez te kobiety.

– A co zrobiła Erzsébet? – Taurys zmarszczył lekko brwi.

– Właśnie? – Feliks spojrzał na Gilberta badawczo.

– Zaprosiła swojego lubego na weekend – wyjaśnił Gilbert.

– To nie jest twój jakiś daleki krewny przypadkiem? – Feliks, uznając, że sytuacja została opanowana, sięgnął po kufel i upił łyk grzańca. Gorąco rozlało się po jego ciele. – W czym problem? Że wam nie powiedziała?

– Właśnie w tym – burknął Gilbert. – Mieliśmy umowę. Ona zaprasza go na weekend, kiedy ja z Ludwigiem zjeżdżamy do domu. Oni nie muszą się krępować nasza obecnością, a my nie musimy wysłuchiwać kolejnych skarg i zażaleń paniczyka Rodericha.

– Taaa, łapię – Feliks westchnął, a potem zastukał palcami w blat stolika. – Czyli mówisz, że potrzebujecie z Ludwigiem zajęcia na cały przyszły weekend? Może nawet i noclegu?

– Dobrze by było – Gilbert uniósł lekko brew, rozumiejąc, do czego Feliks zmierza.

– To mam doskonały plan – odparł Feliks z tajemniczym uśmiechem, zerkając na Taurysa. Ten zmarszczył brwi z niezrozumieniem. – Nim wy wszyscy się rozjedziecie na święta, zrobię u siebie domówkę.

***

_12 grudnia, sobota_

_Jak ci idzie pisanie licencjatu?_

Feliks, siedząc na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, oderwał się od laptopa i sięgnął po telefon.

_Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję, że pytasz. Po trzech godzinach męki mam już stronę tytułową. A ty?_

_Nic w tej bibliotece nie ma! Wypożyczam, przeglądam przy babce, nic nie ma, oddaję. I tak w kółko, aż mi limity wypożyczeni wejdą, co za kretynizm, że mogę tylko pięć książek na dzień. Gdzie są źródła?!_

_Trzeba było sobie wziąć lepszy temat._

_Co ci się nie podoba w pracy na temat kulturowego pogranicza polsko-niemieckiego?!_

_Jakbyś wziął faktycznie całe pogranicze, a nie jedną konkretną wiochę, gdzie psy dupami szczekają, to byś miał źródeł od cholery. Teraz cierp. Nawet ty nie umiesz lać wody przez osiemdziesiąt stron._

_A założymy się?_

– Z kim tak piszesz? – zagadnęła Katerina, siadając za nim i opierając się podbródkiem o jego ramię.

– Z Gilbertem – wyjaśnił Feliks, przymykając oczy i czując, jak dziewczyna przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. Miłe… Odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o jej ciało. – Wkopał się z tematem swojej pracy licencjackiej i nie chce się przyznać do błędu.

– Mmm… A co u Taurysa? Rozmawiałam z Natalią, ale nic konkretnego się nie dowiedziałam…

– Bo nic konkretnego się nie dzieje – westchnął Feliks. – Chłop przepadł na amen, ale ona go nie widzi, bo jak wchodzi do pokoju, to widzi tylko Iwana. Myślałem, że ruszy to sam, ale minęły dwa miesiące i bez zmian. Boi się zagadać.

– To taki miły facet – westchnęła Katerina. – Chciałabym, żeby Taszka w końcu znalazła sobie kogoś normalnego, spokojnego… Mówiłam ci, przez co przeszła z tym jej byłym, prawda?

– Tak, pamiętam… Wiesz, kto mnie w ich potencjalnej relacji martwi? – zapytał nagle.

– Waniuszka?

– Waniuszka – potwierdził z odrobiną sarkazmu w głosie.

– Nie jest złą osobą – odparła Katerina, muskając ustami skroń Feliksa.

– Ale ma odchyły od normy, i to porządne, temu nie zaprzeczysz.

– Nie – przyznała miękko. – Ale ciebie już toleruje, a to dobry znak.

– Toleruje, bo się nie widujemy – prychnął Feliks. – Katieńka, kochanie, ja się będę starać, mówiłem, ale jak jeszcze raz wyjedzie mi z takim tekstem, jak _wtedy_ , to nie ręczę za siebie.

– Nie wypowiada się już o tobie tak źle, jak kiedyś – uspokoiła go dziewczyna. – Chyba przywykł do myśli, że będziesz jego szwagrem.

– Zajęło mu to dwa lata – mruknął. – No dobra, zobaczymy, trzeba jeszcze ustalić termin imprezy… – sięgnął z powrotem po laptopa. Katerina ułożyła się wygodniej na łóżku i wzięła do ręki podręcznik anatomii.

– Jak ci idzie prezentacja na poniedziałek?

– Męczę się z nią od dwóch godzin – westchnął Feliks, odpalając program. – Które tło lepsze, to czy to? – spytał poważnym tonem.

Katerina zerknęła na ekran laptopa.

– Od dwóch godzin wybierasz tło? – spytała z lekkim niedowierzeniem.

– To są poważne sprawy, Katia – odparł naburmuszony. – Moja prezentacja musi być ładna. Tak odwracam uwagę od byle jakiej treści… A poza tym, to już napisałem tytuł i swoje nazwisko. To połowa roboty.

– Weź to błękitne – zasugerowała po chwili.

– Myślisz? – zastanowił się Feliks. – Bo chyba to różowe jest bardziej…

Dźwięk nadchodzącego połączenia przerwał jego monolog. Feliks westchnął, wyciągnął rękę i z trudem, bo odrzucony telefon leżał niemalże na drugim końcu łóżka, złapał za komórkę.

– No?

– Co mi, kurwa, nie odpisujesz? – zapytał z wyrzutem Gilbert.

– Wybacz, łóżko i moja dziewczyna są bardziej interesujące od ciebie – odparł spokojnie Feliks, ustawiając błękitne tło na prezentacji zaliczeniowej. Teraz wybór fontu. – Trochę byliśmy zajęci.

– Dziesięć minut już minęło, to wystarczająco jak na ciebie, nie?

– Pieprz się – parsknął Feliks, zerkając na Katerinę, ale ta zagłębiła się już w lekturze. – Co chcesz?

– Powiedzieć ci, że znalazłem mapę w jednej z książek – odparł Gilbert zirytowanym tonem. – Byłaby idealna do pierwszego podrozdziału. Szczegółowa, z dobrą legendą.

– A czemu nie jest…?

– Bo mojego miejsca badań na niej nie ma – burknął Gilbert. – Idioci.

– Jakbyś wybrał coś większego niż trzy domy, dwie obory i miejsce schadzek za kurnikiem, to może by było.

– Najwyżej sam narysuję, będzie najlepiej.

– Już to widzę – mruknął Feliks. Comic Sans? Czemu nie, stwierdził w myślach, ustawiając czcionkę w prezentacji. – Idź po prostu do promotora i powiedz mu, że zmieniasz temat pracy, bo nie ma źródeł. Mamy jeszcze parę dni.

– Sam se zmieniaj! – parsknął Gilbert w słuchawce. W tle Feliks usłyszał podniesiony głos Erzsébet. – Nie, Elka, nie wiem nic o znikających z lodówki jogurtach, odwal się ode mnie. Sama pewnie zżarła w nocy i ma do mnie pretensje – dodał do Feliksa.

– Dobre były…? – Feliks uniósł brew.

– Malinowe – odpowiedział wcale nie speszony Gilbert. – Siedem na dziesięć… Jak bardzo w dupie jesteś z pracami zaliczeniowymi?

– Hmmm, pomyślmy – Feliks wyciągnął się na łóżku i westchnął ciężko. – Siedem prezentacji, trzy referaty, osiem kolokwiów… A potem dwanaście egzaminów, w tym ta pieprzona filozofia. Po co ja poszedłem na drugi kierunek?

– Boś debil – skomentował Gilbert. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że za dwa lata będziesz jednocześnie pisał magisterkę u nas i licencjat na polonistyce?

– Kurwa – jęknął Feliks. – Nie pomyślałem…

– No jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.

– Spieprzaj – Feliks przymknął oczy. – Ej, kiedy Taurys wraca do Wilna?

– A skąd ja mam to wiedzieć?

– Skoro znasz tajemnicę stojącą za znikającymi jogurtami Elki, to może i wiesz, kiedy ma pociąg.

– Chyba w środę przed Wigilią – odparł Gilbert po chwili zastanowienia. – Nadal nie wie o imprezie?

– Nie, trzeba go wziąć z zaskoczenia – Feliks ułożył się wygodniej. – Inaczej nie przyjdzie.

– O, jednak czasem myślisz – skomentował Gilbert. – W ogóle, rzuciłeś już robotę?

– Taaa, wczoraj byłem ostatni raz na zmianie – Feliks uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Żadnych wycieczek szkolnych, żadnych nauczycielek kombinujących, jak pójść za darmo na inny film, żadnych cwaniaczków, co by chcieli bilet dla emeryta w wieku czterdziestu lat… Żyć, nie umierać.

– Przynajmniej chodziłeś za darmo na filmy.

– Uwierz, skorzystaliśmy z Kateriną z tego kilka razy… – Feliks napotkał groźne spojrzenie swojej dziewczyny i przeklął w myślach. – Nie mówię o _tym_ , kitek! Naprawdę!

Katerina nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Obróciła się do niego plecami, a Feliks westchnął ciężko. Raz czy dwa faktycznie im się zdarzyło pobyć samemu na sali kinowej, a to sprzyjało pieszczotom, ale najwidoczniej ta nadmierna, chociaż przypadkowa szczerość w stosunku do Gilberta zdecydowanie się jej nie spodobała.

– Dziewczyna mi się obraziła – poskarżył się do telefonu.

– Dobrze, że ja nie mam takich problemów. Wystarczy, że mam chujnię z USOS-em.

– O, jaką?

– Wszystkie przedmioty źle mi wpisali, w poniedziałek idę do dziekanatu zrobić awanturę – Gilbert brzmiał na poirytowanego. – Nie będę cierpiał za to, że ktoś o tytule profesora nie potrafi poradzić sobie z wklepaniem w system nazwy własnego przedmiotu. Po cholerę mamy jednocześnie USOS-a i indeksy, może ty mi powiesz?

– Gdybym tylko wiedział… – Feliks z ciekawości sam się zalogował na system. Zerknął na listę przedmiotów w tym semestrze na germanistyce i zmarszczył brwi. – Ty, przecież my nie mamy wykładu ogólnouniwersyteckiego, nie?

– Nie mamy – odparł pewnie Gilbert. – A co?

– A bo jest na mojej liście – Feliks przewinął stronę. – I jest podpisany, że to germanistyka, więc to na pewno u nas. Spytasz się o to w poniedziałek? Ktoś musiał źle coś wpisać.

– Spytam – odparł z westchnieniem Gilbert. – Ale załatw ukraińskiej wódki.

– Ludwig?

– Trochę odpuścił, odkąd zaczął chodzić na tę piłkę – wyjaśnił Gilbert. – Ale sesja się zbliża, więc na nowo mu odwala. Trzeba go trochę rozluźnić. Dobra, ja kończę, Elka chyba odkryła, że…

– Jak jeszcze raz zjesz moje jogurty, to zdzielę cię patelnią przez ten pusty łeb!

Feliks z uśmiechem się rozłączył. Jak on kochał tych ludzi… Odłożył sprzęty elektroniczne, przysunął się do ciągle obróconej do niego plecami Kateriny i się do niej przytulił.

Ta po kilku minutach westchnęła, a potem obróciła się ku niemu i pocałowała w usta. Bez słowa sięgnął ku malutkim guzikom jej bluzki.

Studia mogły poczekać, miłość – nigdy.

***

_13 grudnia, niedziela_

– Co się stanie, jak czegoś nie zdam? – zapytał Ludwig, z przerażeniem patrząc na stertę kserówek, książek i odręcznych notatek, leżącą na jego biurku. Miała wysokość co najmniej pół metra.

– Podejdziesz drugi raz – odparł spokojnie Gilbert, przeglądając na telefonie zdjęcia, które podesłał mu Feliks. Zadowolony kiwał głową, widząc balony, serpentyny, pierdyliardy ozdób i duże ilości butelek. Przygotowania szły pełną parą.

– A jak nie zdam za drugim razem? – spytał poważnie jego młodszy brat, sięgając po pierwszą z brzegu kartkę. Przyjrzał się pierwszym dziesięciu definicjom z czterdziestu i nieco zbladł.

– To zdasz za trzecim.

– A jak…?

– Za czwartym.

– Da się tyle razy zdawać? – zdziwił się Ludwig.

– Zależy od prowadzącego – mruknął Gilbert. – A jak nie, to waruneczek, kochany, dwója to nie powód do wstydu, zdasz za rok.

– Ale za to się płaci? – upewnił się Ludwig, sięgając po zakreślacz.

– Taaa… Daj se, chłopie, spokój – Gilbert sprężyście wstał z łóżka i wyrwał bratu zakreślacz z dłoni. – Sesją będziesz się martwić za miesiąc. Chodź, idziemy na miasto.

– Po co? – spytał sceptycznie Ludwig, patrząc na oblepione śniegiem okno.

– Porobić zdjęcia na Instagrama i spotkać się z twoim chłopakiem.

– Feliciano nie jest moim chłopakiem… – wymamrotał zarumieniony Ludwig.

– Oczywiście, że nie. A ja mam z Elką gromadkę dzieci, ale chowamy je w Puszczy Amazońskiej, bo zachodni świat jest zły, okrutny i zepsuty – odparł Gilbert i pociągnął brata za rękaw bluzy. – Niedawno nauczyły się polować na tukany za pomocą dmuchawek, jestem z nich taki dumny – Otarł wyimaginowaną łzę. – Ubieraj się, za pięć minut widzę cię na dole. Tylko załóż czapkę.

– Nie mam pięciu lat.

Gilbert pochylił się i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

– Faktycznie – stwierdził z udawanym zdumieniem. – Jak te dzieci szybko rosną! Ludwiś jest już taaaaki duży! Prawie dorosły! Potrafi się już nawet przyznać, że się zakocha… a nie, jednak nie… Nadal udaje, że to tylko przyjaźń… Oj, dzieciątko… Takie moje małe dzieciątko, mój malutki Ludwiś…

– Tak, Feliciano to mój chłopak – Ludwig posłał bratu spojrzenie pełne politowania. – Skończyłeś?

– _Jaaa_! – Gilbert triumfalnie wyrzucił pięść w górę, a potem złapał za telefon. – Ej, Taurys, wyskakuj z hajsu, wygrałem zakład! Dwa piwa dla mnie, przyznał się w ciągu dwóch minut! Dzwoń do Feliksa, niech otwiera szampana, chociaż Ludwiga udało się z kimś spiknąć!

– Jesteście nienormalni.

***

_19 grudnia, sobota_

Przed dworcem autobusowym panował tłok – jak zawsze. Setki studentów zaczęło już zmierzać w różne zakątki Polski, Europy, a niekiedy i świata, by spędzić święta z rodziną. Kółka walizek stukały na chodniku, miejskie autobusy przyjeżdżały i odjeżdżały, podobnie jak zamiejscowe busy, Feliks co chwila widział też duże autokary zmierzające na Ukrainę i za każdym razem upewniał się, że na pewno kupił bilet Katerinie wcześniej.

Szedł chodnikiem pokrytym błotem i roztopionym śniegiem, z dłońmi wbitymi w kieszeniach, myślami będąc już na wieczornej domówce.

Alkohol? Sporo. Powinno wystarczyć, a poza tym goście na pewno też coś przyniosą. Jedzenie? Zrobione, Katerina z radością się za to wzięła. Ozdoby? Oczywiście, że są, Feliks obwiesił już każdy możliwy zakątek ich mieszkanka.

Czy o czym zapomniałem? Zastanowił się, zwalniając kroku i patrząc na kilku mężczyzn, którzy niezależnie od godziny od lat dzień w dzień kręcili się pod małą galerią i targowiskiem.

– Papieroski dla pana! – zaczepił go jeden z nich, łysy mężczyzna w dresach, z rodzaju tych ludzi, których normalnie Feliks bałby się spotkać gdziekolwiek indziej. – Tanie!

– Ale ja rzucam… – powiedział nieporadnie, wiedząc, że ani Katerina ani jego portfel nie są zadowoleni z tego nałogu.

– Ale po co rzucać, jak takie tanie? – spytał rzeczowo handlarz i podsunął mu paczkę ukraińskich papierosów. Przechodzący obok patrol policji udał, że nic nie widzi.

Stał przez chwilę niezdecydowany i już chciał chwycić za fajki i wygrzebać drobne z kieszeni, gdy przypomniał sobie, o co tym razem założyli się Gilbert i Taurys. Zacisnął zęby i dumnie uniósł głowę.

– Nie, dziękuję – odparł stanowczo, a potem ruszył prawie biegiem, nim jego samokontrola przegra z honorem. – Nie wytrzymam tygodnia, jasne – mruknął do siebie, przechodząc przez pasy na drugą stronę Alei Solidarności. – Jeszcze zobaczycie…

Wieczorem jego samokontrola została wystawiona na naprawdę ciężką próbę.

– Już są! – Feliks zerknął przez okno. Pod klatką pojawiła się znajoma sylwetka. – Beilschmidtowie!

– Tak punktualnie? – zdziwiła się Katerina, kładąc na stole kolejną miskę z chipsami. Zerknęła na swój telefon. Nie wybiła jeszcze dwudziesta. – A nawet przed czasem…

– Pewnie przez młodego – skomentował Feliks, a potem ruszył do drzwi. Przyczaił się przy domofonie i czekał. Ledwie ten się odezwał, nacisnął przycisk otwierania drzwi do klatki. – Akurat się przydadzą – dodał, otwierając drzwi mieszkania na całą szerokość.

– Cześć… – przywitał się Ludwig, gdy wysiadł z windy.

Za nim wytoczył się Gilbert, trzymając w ramionach wypełniony po brzegi plecak.

– Siema! – rzucił, wchodząc do mieszkania. Na widok morderczego wzroku Feliksa cofnął się i bez słowa ściągnął ubłocone buty. Dopiero potem z wyraźną ulgą położył plecak na kuchennym blacie i zaczął wyjmować stamtąd puszki piwa. – Mówiłem, że wrobią nas w przygotowania, jak przyjdziemy o równej! – dodał do brata z wyrzutem, patrząc na zakąski, którymi zajmowała się Katerina. Bez pozwolenia zgarnął z talerza jednego koreczka, za co natychmiast dostał po łapach.

– Ej!

– Jeszcze nie gotowe!

Ludwig tymczasem jak oniemiały przyglądał się dekoracjom mieszkania. Feliks wyprostował się dumnie.

W rogu salonu, zgodnie ze studencką tradycją i duchem zbliżających się świąt, stała półtorametrowa choinka z zielonych – a więc niezwrotnych, rozumiecie poświęcenie? – butelek po piwie. Choinkę tę Feliks, Taurys i Gilbert, z niewielką pomocą Kateriny, tworzyli od miesiąca.

Szkło owinięto łańcuchami z kolorowych, papierowych spinaczy do papieru, w których Ludwig rozpoznał swój zaginiony komplet, a na samym szczycie dumnie sterczał pokryty złotym brokatem szpic. Bez większego ładu i składu po choince rozsypano różowe konfetti.

Ale choinka była tylko kroplą w morzu – na ścianach, oparte na powbijanych gdzieniegdzie gwoździkach, wisiały cottonballsy i lampki choinkowe, z lampy i karnisza zwieszały się bibuła i serpentyny, po podłodze walały się balony, a każdy stojący na stole kieliszek został udekorowany plastikowymi śnieżynkami przyklejonymi klejem na gorąco.

– Wow – wydusił z siebie Ludwig. – Sty…Stylowo.

– Dzięki! – Feliks uznał to za komplement. – Feliciano też wpadnie – dodał nagle, patrząc na gościa z uśmieszkiem na ustach. Ku jego satysfakcji młodszy student mocno poczerwieniał. – Tylko później troszkę.

– Co tam macie…? – Gilbert tymczasem zajrzał do lodówki. – Hmmmm… Wyborowa, Żubrówka, Soplica, Soplica, mleko… Mleko?

– Do Soplicy.

– Aaa. Piwo, coś ukraińskiego, co nie umiem przeczytać… Jakieś gówienka do drinków dla bab…

– Ja piję tylko piwo – zastrzegł Ludwig, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że popełnił błąd. Feliks i Gilbert wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i skinęli sobie głowami.

– Gdzie reszta? – zapytał głośno Gilbert. – Litwin, twoje cudowne rodzeństwo – skinął głową Katii. – Moja mniej cudowna współlokatorka, która jednak woli imprezować z nami, bo jej Roderich woli mniej plebejskie rozrywki i poszedł do teatru sam…

– Czemu więc nie przyszła z wami? – spytała Katerina, robiąc zdziwioną minę. Założyła ręce na piersi, nieświadomie je eksponując, więc Feliks poczuł się zobowiązany do posłania gościom profilaktycznego spojrzenia ostrzegawczego.

Jak się okazało, nie musiał; Ludwig zerkał w okna, zupełnie jakby na kogoś czekał, a Gilbert podszedł do kąta, w którym Katerina i Feliks zgromadzili wszystkie możliwe krzesła i fotele z całego mieszkania. Wybrał ciężki, obity materiałem fotel, przysunął sobie go do stołu i ignorując pozostałe siedziska, rozłożył się na nim wygodnie.

– Ty mi powiedz – odparł, wzruszając ramionami. – Zabarykadowała się w łazience, stwierdziłem, że nie będziemy na nią wieki czekać… Ludwiś, siadaj, no – szarpnął głową w kierunku kolejnego fotela.

– Właśnie, Ludwiś… – podchwycił Feliks ze złośliwym błyskiem w oku.

– Przestańcie mnie tak nazywać! – Ludwig, szarpiąc się z fotelem, podniósł nieco głos.

– Ale to pieszczotliwie – zatroskała się Katerina, ale Ludwig jedynie westchnął i opadł na fotel, kręcąc głową. – Oj, jak ciekawie – dodała nagle. – Feliciano zawsze tam siada. To chyba znak, że są sobie przeznaczeni, prawda? – spytała, patrząc na Feliksa.

– Zdecydowanie – potwierdził.

Ludwig poczerwieniał jeszcze bardziej. Od odpowiedzi uratował go dzwonek do drzwi. Gilbert zerwał się i dopadł okna. Ignorując to, że był środek grudnia, otworzył je na całą szerokość i wychylił się.

– Ile można na ciebie czekać?! – zawołał, patrząc w dół. – Szkło się męczy! A ja chcę w końcu z tobą tego bruderschafta wypić, poganinie!

– Jak cię tak suszy, to otwórz mi te drzwi! – odkrzyknął Taurys z dołu. Katerina ruszyła do domofonu, podczas gdy Gilbert wyszczerzył się i pokazał studentowi na dole środkowy palec ku zgorszeniu spacerujących pod blokiem pań.

– Nie, stój tam tak! To kara za spóźnienie!

– Kocham was obu jak braci – Feliks udał wzruszenie i pociągnął nosem, zaraz jednak się skrzywił. – Ale zamykaj, kurwa, to okno, wiesz, ile ja za ogrzewanie płacę?!

Gilbert z urażoną miną zatrzasnął okiennicę.

– On jeszcze nie wie? – spytał, unosząc brew.

Feliks nie odpowiedział, bo Katerina właśnie wpuszczała Taurysa do środka. Litwin zdjął buty i szalik, a potem przywitał się z nią delikatnym całusem w policzek, z pozostałymi zaś uściskiem dłoni.

W ciągu kolejnych minut pojawiła się zdyszana Erzsébet – zamiast powitania posłała Gilbertowi mordercze spojrzenie.

– O co ci teraz chodzi? Okres? – spytał, unosząc brew. – Pokrzyżował tobie i Rodowi plany?

– Właściciel mieszkania do mnie dzwonił i dostałam za ciebie opierdol – burknęła, ciskając w niego czapką. – I ani słowa o okresie, bo to ty zaraz będziesz krwawić.

– Podać ci patelnię, kochanie? – zaoferowała się Katerina. Erzsébet posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, ale pokręciła głową.

– Ale co on od ciebie chce? – zdziwił się Ludwig, patrząc na brata. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia, przecieeeeż… – Gilbert nagle się zawahał. – Aaaa… czynsz zapłacić… Wiedziałem, że o czymś… Spokojnie, Elka – dodał pewniej. – Rano do niego zadzwonię, powiem, że to tylko jednorazowo… hehehe…

Uniosła brew, ale nic już nie powiedziała. Feliks poprowadził ją do stołu i z szarmanckim ukłonem wskazał fotel, który dopiero co przysunął do stołu.

– Niech panna się rozgości – powiedział z manierą godną księcia. – Jeszcze tylko trzy osoby i zaczynamy…

– Trzy? – Taurys zmarszczył brwi. – Feliciano i kto jeszcze?

Katerina westchnęła i podsunęła mu kieliszek.

– Zbliżają się święta – powiedziała radośnie. – To czas przyjaźni i rodzinnej miłości. Ja i Feliks bardzo chcemy, byś został naszym szwagrem…

– Iwan zapewne chce trochę mniej – mruknął Gilbert.

– … I właśnie nad tym będziemy dzisiaj pracować – dokończył Feliks.

***

– Ale Ludwig świetnie gra w piłkę! – zawołał rozentuzjazmowany Feliciano, gdy rozmowa zeszła na sport. Feliks słuchał jego wywodu jednym uchem, skupiony na tym, by nie wylać wódki, którą właśnie rozlewał do kieliszków i przy okazji nie potrącić żadnej szklanki, kartonu z sokiem, czyjejś butelki po piwie czy talerzyka z pizzą. – A jaką ma kondycję! Godzina gry i żadnej zadyszki! No i gra świetnie robi na tyłek, jakbyś kiedyś chciał sobie wyrzeźbić taki sam jak ma Ludwig, to już wiesz jak!

Ludwig wbił się głębiej w fotel, mając nadzieję, że imprezowicze uwierzą na słowo Feliciano i nie będą chcieli osobiście oglądać efektów regularnych treningów.

– A wy to często gracie? – zagadnął Iwan z zaciekawieniem. Katerina, siedząca obok Feliksa, położyła głowę na ramieniu brata.

– Raz, czasami dwa razy w tygodniu – odparł Ludwig i zerknął znacząco na swój kieliszek. Feliks wyszczerzył się i nalał ukraińskiej wódki do pełna. – Jeślibyście chcieli kiedyś przyjść na trening… albo obejrzeć mecz, to… no, przyjdźcie.

– W szkole zawsze stałem na bramce – przypomniał sobie Iwan. – Felia, weźże mi jeszcze dolej… Dziękuję… Jednak ludzie z ciebie będą…

– Dzięki za ten komplement – mruknął Feliks przez zęby i polał lekko blademu na twarzy Taurysowi. – Ej – szepnął, pochylając się nad nim. – W porządku?

– T-tak – Litwin zerknął na Natalię. Siedziała po drugiej stronie brata i odzywała się z rzadka; im więcej alkoholu pojawiało się na stole, tym częściej otwierała usta. Taurys zebrał się na odwagę i podsunął jej talerz z zagryzką.

Natalia spojrzała na niego zdumiona, ale wzięła koreczek.

– Mieszkasz z Wanią, tak? – spytała po chwili cicho, nie patrząc na niego. – Chyba nie mieliśmy okazji się poznać.

– Tak, głupio wyszło – wymamrotał z oczami utkwionymi w kawałku pizzy.

– Um… – Natalia zerknęła na Iwana; ten wdał się w żywiołową dyskusję o piłce nożnej. Przez chwilę wyraźnie się wahała. – To co studiujesz…?

– Chemię.

– Och. Chciałam się dostać, ale zabrakło mi paru punktów. Poszłam na biologię, ale muszę spróbować jeszcze raz w przyszłym roku, bo tam kurwica mnie bierze – zacisnęła wargi.

– To… To może… w razie czego mógłbym pomóc? – zaoferował się niepewnie Taurys. Z pewnością pomogła w tym ilość wódki, którą zdążył wypić. – To znaczy… Jakbyś się dostała… Jestem na trzecim roku, mógłbym ci dać notatki i…

Natalia najpierw spojrzała na niego zdumiona, a potem nawet się uśmiechnęła – chłodnawo, z dystansem, ale bez najmniejszych wątpliwości był to uśmiech.

– Pomyślę nad tym – obiecała.

– Cudowni są – szepnęła Katerina do Feliksa, gdy ten w końcu usiadł, sprawiedliwie podzieliwszy wódkę między gości. Oparła się o jego ramię i zerkała na siostrę za plecami Iwana. Oczy jej błyszczały. – Będzie wesele, jak nic!

Iwan najwidoczniej nic nie zauważył, zajęty dyskusją i konsumowaniem kanapek z ogórkiem.

Gilbert ziewnął szeroko; dłoń z puszką piwa swobodnie opadła wzdłuż fotela. Widząc to jego współlokatorka bez większych ceregieli zabrała mu alkohol.

– Ej, kobieto, oddawaj!

– Rozlejesz!

– Ja bym rozlał?! Ja?! Ta twoja pierdoła, którą nazywasz drugą połówką, by rozlała, ale nie ja!

Feliciano tulił się do Ludwiga; ten, początkowo sztywny i wyraźnie zawstydzony ekspresywnością swojego chłopaka, w końcu dał za wygraną i z przymkniętymi oczami sączył drinka, najwyraźniej ciesząc się z obecności Feliciano na swoich kolanach.

– Ktoś tańczy? – spytała Erzsébet, gdy już wygrała z Gilbertem bitwę o niedopite piwo. Ten, cierpiąc na zespół urażonego ego, odwrócił się do niej plecami. – Feli? Feli?

– Ja nie tańczę – odparł natychmiast Feliks, łapiąc za kawałek nieco już wystygłej pizzy.

– Na własnym weselu będziesz musiał – odpowiedziała mu Katerina. Feliks ciężko westchnął.

– Ale publicznie?!

Feliciano już wyciągnął Ludwiga na środek salonu. Iwan ochoczo ruszył za nimi. Erzsébet zrzedła nieco mina, ale w końcu wzruszyła ramionami i podążyła za nim.

– Czy możemy uznać, że ten plan się powiódł? – spytał Feliks Gilberta, obserwując parkę mężczyzn.

– Wyluzowanie Ludwisia? – Gilbert zmierzył brata wzrokiem i sięgnął po butelkę ukraińskiej wódki. – Dałbym mu jeszcze parę kieliszków… Ale chyba tak… Ma faceta, potrafi się zabawić, już tak nie ciśnie… W ogóle, to mówił, że chyba rzuca te studia i od października idzie na inny kierunek, chyba medycyna jednak bardziej go ciągnie…

– A ci dwoje? – Feliks szarpnął głową w kierunku Natalii i Taurysa. Siedzieli teraz obok siebie i od czasu do czasu zamieniali dwa słowa, uparcie patrząc przed siebie.

– Na dobrej drodze – ocenił Gilbert tonem znawcy. – Ale przypadki beznadziejne nadal są przypadkami beznadziejnymi, więc będzie to droga wąska i najeżona przeszkodami. Polej.

Cztery butelki wódki później, gdy połowa gości już usnęła, a połowa zdołała wyjść o własnych siłach, Feliks pociągnął Katerinę na swoje kolana.

– Zajebiście było – wymamrotał z ustami przy jej szyi. Pachniała pizzą, alkoholem i papierosami, jak wszystko w tym salonie, ale zdecydowanie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Z wolna zaczął całować jej szyję.

– Chodź spać – szepnęła do niego Katerina, zerkając na śpiących na fotelach Beilschmidtów.

Gilbert mruczał coś przez sen, pod głową mając czapkę Erzsébet. A więc tutaj leżała, pomyślał półprzytomnie Feliks. A my jej z Elką szukaliśmy dwadzieścia minut…

– Spać…? – zapytał nieco zawiedziony.

– A nie uśniesz w trakcie…? – upewniła się cicho, przesuwając dłonią po jego udzie.

– To sprawa mojego honoru, Katieńko.

Właśnie wtedy, kiedy studia stawały się piękne, uśpiony potwór, nazywany Sesją, otwierał swoje ślepia i zaczynał ryczeć, a dźwięk ten do złudzenia przypominał pewne polskie przekleństwo.

***

_15 stycznia 2016, środa_

– Kurwa, jak to nie dopuszczony do egzaminu?! – Feliks nerwowo stukał palcami w klawiaturę. – Od kiedy to, czy chodziłem na wykłady, decyduje o czymś takim?! Zaraz… Jakie ćwiczenia?! Dlaczego pierwszy rok polonistyki ma ćwiczenia z filozofii i dlaczego ja nie wiem, że one były?! U nas były tylko wykłady! U nich rok temu też!

– Przestań się tak drzeć – rozległ się głos Gilberta. Telefon leżał obok laptopa i od czasu do czasu sygnalizował wyczerpaną baterię, ale Feliks był zbyt rozgorączkowany, by to zauważyć. – Idź do dziekanatu po prostu, powiedz, że niech odkręcają to, co odwalili.

– To ja robię na raz dwa kierunki! – biadolił tymczasem Feliks. – Dwanaście egzaminów! Wszyscy już będą jeździć na nartach gdzieś w Alpach, a ja będę dalej kuł! Ja, nadzieja tego narodu, młody i ambitny, chcący zdobywać wiedzę! A te chuje z tej pożal się boże uczelni nie wpisały mi ćwiczeń w plan na USOS-ie! To nie jest moja wiiiiiiiinaaaa!

– Idź do dziekanatu, mówię. Graj sierotę, może się ulitują nad taką ofiarą losu.

– I co z tego, że mam notatki Taurysa?! – Feliks zamknął klapę laptopa z hukiem, a potem zaklął, bo trzask zawiasów nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. – Mam dwa z ćwiczeń, o których istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia! Wiesz, ile to będzie za warunek?! Ćwiczenia i wykład?! Chyba jakieś osiemset złotych! Przecież ćwiczeniowiec mi pokaże drzwi, jak tylko mnie zobaczy, nie dam rady tego inaczej załatwić!

Gilbert nie odpowiedział, bo nie był w stanie – telefon Feliksa właśnie się rozładował. Ten ułożył głowę na stole i rozpaczliwie załkał.

– Ułoży się – pocieszyła go Katerina, pochylając się nad chłopakiem i głaszcząc go po głowie. – Może da się zapłacić w ratach?

Feliks uniósł lekko głowę.

– Czy twój brat ma sprawne nerki? Bo o wątrobę nie będę pytać.

– Na pewno są inne rozwiązania niż sprzedaż nerki Iwana na czarnym rynku – odparła łagodnie. – Pożyczą nam pieniądze, Ludwig ma teraz fajną pracę…

– Myślisz, że się zgodzi? – spytał z nadzieją.

– Spiknęliśmy go z Feliciano, ma u nas dług wdzięczności – Katerina pocałowała go w czubek głowy. Feliks odetchnął, czując się nagle dużo bezpieczniej. Obecności Katii zawsze działała na niego uspokajająco.

– To wszystko wina tego pieprzonego USOS-u – mruknął jeszcze. – Jakby zostali przy normalnych indeksach, to nie byłoby tego burdelu… – Podniósł się i podszedł do okna. Pod ich blokiem spacerowała właśnie parka; długie jasne włosy Natalii wiły się na ostrym, styczniowym wietrze, przed którym Taurys próbował ją uchronić swoim ramieniem.

– Co na obiad, kitek?

– Pierogi. Zrobiłam już farsz.

Uśmiechnął się.

– _Ja tebe kochaju._

KONIEC


End file.
